


A Meteor Shower At Dawn

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ambiguous Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Mostly Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Carly said it was like fate had pulled them together, that summer evening when they first met. When Yuusei reached out a hand and opened a long closed off heart. And who would have thought that a bunch of unruly former delinquents clinging to one another would change so many small worlds?
Relationships: Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan & Kiryuu Kyousuke
Comments: 24
Kudos: 4





	1. Yell And Response

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, it's another band au. I'd say I'm having another YGO phase but you all know YGO is life, everything else is a phase.
> 
> Ok, so for context, if you've not met Dokofin [please meet Dokofin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNi2Gx3OPZI). When they were first announced I spent a lot of time going "omg they're YGO rejects, look how much Yasu looks like Yuusei" and then they announced Joe was gonna share a va with Kiryuu and I was already ready to au this shit out this. Then their dynamic happened. Long story short I've spent the better part of the year going "Dokofin are just band!Satisfaction" and finally acted on it.
> 
> Other things, I'm a big fan of really ambiguous relationship maybe poly maybe just friends Satisfaction, but the fact that Yuusei is always about five seconds from confessing to Kiryuu stays. Cover art is [is here on my tumblr](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/626634141616717824/%EF%BE%9F-slides-back-into-comfort-fandom-like-i). Ending card pics will go up there too once I've gathered a few of them. Yes I'm calling them that.

* * *

“Urgh, nothing’s working!” Crow declares, throwing his arms up. “Why doesn’t it sound right? This is why we lost.”

“It doesn’t sound like the sound isn’t quite right,” Yuusei agrees with a slight nod. Jack hits the cymbals on his drum kit, pretty perfectly summing up all their frustrations with the loud crash. “What are we missing?”

“Kiryuu,” Jack says simply. 

Yuusei and Crow turn to the spot their bassist usually fills as if only just noticing Kiryuu is still not here. When he said he’d come in once he’d finished what he was doing they didn’t expect him to be over an hour and a half late. They don’t have much time left in the studio tonight. Usually when he calls to let them know he’s running late it’s maybe ten minutes and he’ll slip in without fuss or announcement to play with them and even have bought takeout to make up for it. It wouldn't be that unusual to assume he'd slipped in when they hadn't noticed.

“It must have been something pretty important come up, huh?” Crow says. “This isn’t like him.”

Jack and Yuusei nod. They haven’t known Kiryuu long compared to each other - it’s been maybe six months since he caught Yuusei’s attention and a few months since they caught his - but they’ve known him long enough to know that. It’s weird.

Kiryuu is weird in general, of course. He’s flighty and a bit paranoid and has mood swings from time to time and takes medication frequently and Jack could list for days the things that aren’t quite right about him. But Carly says he’s some kind of prodigy - whatever that _actually_ means - and there’s no denying when he’s on form he’s pretty incredible.

“There’s not much point carrying on practice like this anyway,” Jack says, getting up. 

The other two put away their guitars while Jack sends Kiryuu a message that they’re leaving early if he wants to meet for dinner. He doesn’t expect him to, if he’s honest. Kiryuu keeps to himself. They might be bandmates but Jack isn’t entirely sure they’re friends. Yuusei says they are - or at least that they’re starting to become friends and will get closer with time. Crow agrees when he says it, if hesitantly and not convincingly. 

Naturally, the only message Jack gets in reply from Kiryuu is that he’s still busy and he’s sorry, which he relays to Yuusei and Crow.

“He’s been off since the battle of the bands, hasn’t he?” Crow says, adjusting his case strap on his shoulder. “I think he’s been avoiding us.”

“Can you blame him?” Jack replies, gazing up at the lights of the city. “We were humiliated.”

“We did get our asses handed to us, didn’t we?” he says with a sigh. “But it seems like more than that, right? If it was just us getting a public smackdown, why isn’t he here with us and getting ready to keep going?”

“Because he knew them,” Yuusei says quietly. 

They frown at him, but Jack knows he’s right. He’s pretty sure even Crow couldn’t have missed the tension between Kiryuu and the members of Crash Town. No one said it, but he’s pretty sure they’ve all worked out the truth of the situation. 

They should have been more suspicious of a signed band with a decent reputation and following inviting them to try their luck. And while they knew the chances of a newly formed independent band beating an established group were low, they’d agreed win or lose it would be good publicity as long as they put on a good show. Kiryuu was the only one who was against it. They'd put it down to his general distrust of pretty much everything. He didn’t put up much of a fight, but knowing what they do now, perhaps they should have listened. The publicity and new download numbers aren’t worth losing Kiryuu. Jack’s sure Yuusei and Crow will agree on that.

“So, what are we going to do about it?” Crow demands. 

“Let’s get dinner to start,” Yuusei says as they head down into the quieter, darker parts of the city. “We can let Kiryuu know and see if he wants to meet us, or if he wants us to bring him something. He always buys us dinner when he’s late, maybe we should return the favour. And maybe we’ll get a chance to talk to him.”

“It’s as good a shot as any,” Jack agrees. “He’ll say no though.” 

“If we don’t try, he can’t say yes,” he replies.

It’s true. All they can do is reach out to him and try. How typically Yuusei. And how annoying that he’s right about it. As he usually is. And whatever Kiryuu is working through, he needs to either let them help him and support him or have the guts to tell them something.

“There’s a bento place somewhere near here that Kiryuu goes to a lot,” Yuusei says. He takes out his phone and brings up a map. “The one with the good korokke.” 

“Maybe we can lure him out with food from there,” Crow says with a grin. “He must like it if he brings us stuff from there so often, right?”

Jack shrugs. “We might as well try.”

“It’s frustrating,” he groans, tucking his arms behind his head. They turn to him. Crow shrugs. “Kiryuu, the battle of the bands, everything, you know?”

“Yeah,” the both agree with nods. 

“He’s probably frustrated too,” Yuusei says. 

“We’re all frustrated,” Jack mutters. “He should stop thinking he’s special.”

“No one wants to hear that from you of all people,” Crow snaps. “Besides, isn’t he kinda special? He’s one of those talented kids who music just comes naturally too. And those guys did all of this just to piss him off and make him feel like shit, right?”

“Call him, Jack,” Yuusei says. 

“Why me?!”

“Crow and I are going to get food,” he replies with a small smile on his lips. “You can tell him he’s not special and to get over himself, can’t you?”

Jack scowls at them for a moment before shrugging. He sits on the bench around the corner from the serving window. Leaning back against the wall, he flicks through to Kiryuu’s contact. Maybe he’s frustrated and hurting, maybe he is feeling like shit, it has only been a few days, but that’s no excuse for ignoring and avoiding them.

_“Jack,”_ Kiryuu says bluntly upon answering. The low, resonating notes of Kiryuu’s bass are just audible over the line. _“I’m sorry, I’m not-”_

“We’re at Stephanie’s,” Jack says. “Do you want anything?”

_“Huh?”_

Kiryuu’s bass falls silent. 

“Do you want anything?” he says again, a little more harshly. 

_“...why…?”_

“Because we’re in this together, moron,” he snaps. “I can’t believe I’m having to explain this to you like you’re a child. We’re bandmates, that means something. Yuusei will tell you all about it if you want. I’m not giving you some dumb friendship speech but if you’re all messed up from everything that’s happened, you’re supposed to be able to lean on us.”

 _“How sentimental of you, Jack,”_ Kiryuu says quietly.

“Yeah, well, you’re not nearly as special as you and those idiots think you are,” Jack replies. “I’m not going to tell you it’s ok for you to wallow in self pity because you’re doing some tortured artist do not disturb thing.”

 _“Is that what I’m doing?”_ he laughs.

“Do you want food or not?” he snaps.

_“Yeah,”_ he says. _“Yeah, bring some up.”_

“Up?”

There’s movement on the line and then Kiryuu’s voice is clearer and louder. “Up here, Jack.”

“What the…?” 

Jack gets up and steps out from under the cover. A window above the shop is open and Kiryuu is leaning out with a grin. He waves and Jack hangs up his phone. So this is where Kiryuu lives. No wonder he bought them dinner from Stephanie’s so often. He points over to the side of the shop where there’s a set of stairs set back into the building. 

“Oi,” Jack calls over to Yuusei and Crow. “I’m going up to talk with Kiryuu. Bring food up for us when you get it ok?”

“Up?” Crow and Yuusei reply, looking around the corner. 

Jack just waves lazily and heads up the stairs once he’s sure they’ve seen him going. The window above has closed again and, when he gets to the top of the stairs, Kiryuu is waiting in the doorway. He looks kind of a mess, paler than usual and with dark bags under his eyes. His hair is kept out of his eyes in a messy bun, tied with a lavender piece of fabric. He hasn’t even bothered getting dressed properly, only in an oversized sweater and fluffy slippers. He never had any intentions of joining them at the studio to practice, did he?

“Put some pants on,” Jack says as he steps in. “What have you been doing avoiding us like that? You’ve got Yuusei and Crow worried.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Jack,” Kiryuu replies with a smile.

“I said _they_ were worried,” he snaps. “I wasn’t bothered at all.”

“Ah, right,” he says, grabbing a pair of jeans. “I should listen better. I was writing.” Jack glances pointedly at the completely blank manuscript pages scattered on the coffee table next to his bass. “I was working on it.”

“I believe you,” Jack says with a shrug. 

Kiryuu pulls on his jeans, slumps in a beanbag chair and picks up his bass. “If it was easy people wouldn’t need me to do most of the heavy lifting, would they?”

Right, Kiryuu mentioned once or twice in passing he made a living writing songs for bigger, more established bands. At any given time there’s usually at least one drafted by him in the top ten, he’d told them as they passed on of the promotions, as casually as if discussing the weather . Of course, the bands that use him to write their songs are usually signed to big labels that churn out cookie-cutter bands for a few smash hits and then fade into obscurity. Sometimes Jack is amazed they don’t just recycle the same songs. 

“You’re judging my work,” Kiryuu says, so matter of factly it’s almost spooky.

“No I’m not,” Jack replies.

“You are,” he says. “You’re thinking getting someone else to write you a hit is selling out. As if you wouldn’t take my songs and sell out if a label guaranteed you fame, fortune and success.”

Jack can’t exactly deny it. 

So he changes the subject and moves on rather than admit that.

“So? This writing you’re definitely doing and not just hiding away? For work or play?”

Kiryuu smirks back at him. “You think any songs I write are for play?”

“Fine,” Jack says. He sits on the edge of Kiryuu’s bed just behind him. Kiryuu mostly ignores the move and focuses on his instrument. “For us or someone else?”

“Is there still us?” Kiryuu says.

“Is there a reason why there shouldn’t be?” he replies.

Kiryuu just smiles and turns his full attention to his bass, playing a familiar guitar solo as if it’s the most natural thing. It’s one of Crow’s energetic, emotional little pieces to go with Yuusei’s passionate, soulful lyrics. Kiryuu manages to reproduce it perfectly in the lower register without hesitation or fault. Jack hums thoughtfully, shifting further back on the bed so he can sit against the wall. Yell And Response. It was the song they were playing in the plaza when Yuusei reached out a hand to Kiryuu and asked him to play with them. Quite appropriate really.

“So you were really just practicing to show off,” Jack says, closing his eyes. 

“Ah, that brings back memories,” Crow laughs.

“Stop talking like you’re old,” Kiryuu says quietly, switching to the song’s bass line without missing a beat. “It was only a few months ago.”

“Which makes it even more insulting that you can play it better than me!”

Jack opens his eyes to Yuusei and Crow having let themselves in. They leave their guitar cases by the door and Yuusei puts the bag of food on the table. He’s more interested in crawling over to Kiryuu and sitting in front of him, so close Jack thinks he might have sat in his lap if the bass wasn’t occupying it. He hums along for a moment to find their place in song and Kiryuu lifts his head to meet Yuusei’s gaze.

“ _... there’s no dream that can be won without facing any fears. It’s because I’m not alone, that I’ve come this far._ ”

Yuusei smiles and leans his forehead against Kiryuu’s the music falling silent. The entire apartment falls silent. There’s some sort of unspoken conversation going on between them, through the simple lyrics and bassline and now in the heavy gaze. It’s something only Kiryuu and Yuusei seem truly capable of doing. And it makes Jack more than certain, more than he already was, that Kiryuu _belongs_ with them.

Finally, Kiryuu breaks the quiet in a hushed whisper.

“Your voice is hoarse.” 

“I have to yell to be heard over Jack and Crow’s bickering,” Yuusei says, moving back. Whatever happened in those moments, Kiryuu’s shoulders have loosened noticeably. “And they were going at it this afternoon. It was worse than usual without you, it was chaos. That and going all out for the battle of the bands… I’m not quite back on form yet...”

“It’s nice,” Kiryuu says, setting down his bass. “There’s a sorta rough, gravelly, smokiness to it.”

“I’m not wrecking my voice just because you like it,” he scolds lightly. “Don’t even think about writing for it.” 

“Can we eat yet?” Crow says.

“He’s right, we’ve waited long enough,” Jack agrees. He gets off the bed and joins them around the table as Yuusei starts to open up the bags. “I can’t believe we’ve only just found out where you live, Kiryuu.”

“It never came up,” Kiryuu replies with a shrug.

“Bullshit, you’ve been using it to avoid us,” Crow says, but there’s no real bite in his voice. “And now you’ve gonna be even harder to find next time.”

“I was _writing_.”

“No one believes you.”

“At least the plan to lure him out with food worked,” Yuusei says. 

“Lure me out with food?” Kiryuu huffs. “What kinda nature documentary bullshit is that?”

Kiryuu clears off his blank pages and they put out their dinner on the table between them to share. Stephanie’s really is one of the best places to eat. They sit around the table, fighting over the best bits and stealing from each other, just as they would have at Martha’s. When Kiryuu whines that Crow had the last korokke, Yuusei smiles soppily and feeds Kiryuu his. Because that’s how those two always are. 

They’re also all pointedly ignoring the actual issue but that’s fine. 

“Why don’t we write songs like that any more?” Crow says. “I like Yell And Response.”

“I don’t dislike it, but I don’t write soppy shit like that,” Kiryuu replies. “You wanna do that sorta stuff, you write it yourself.”

“You write plenty of soppy shit,” Jack says. “I’ve heard the stuff you write for those idol bands.” 

Kiryuu shrugs. “It’s easy to mimic that kinda hollow emotion. Songs with actual feelings behind them, not so much.”

“Your songs have plenty of feelings behind them,” Yuusei says.

“Rage and lust mostly,” Jack says.

Kiryuu’s head jerks up. “Hey! Those are like actual sins, not emotions.” 

“That would explain _so_ much,” Crow laughs.

“Mmm, that’s not it at all,” Yuusei says, shaking his head. He’s always so sentimental about Kiryuu, always worrying and reading too much into his every word and action. “There’s lots of anger and I think it’s anger from pain.”

“You keep your psychology crap away from me,” Kiryuu replies.

Yuusei smiles and lifts his head to meet Kiryuu’s gaze unflinchingly. “We’re not going anywhere, Kiryuu. If you want to leave us, that’s fine, but we’re going nowhere willingly.”

“I dunno why you think I need to-”

“Because you think we’re going to leave you,” he replies.

“As blunt as ever,” Jack says.

“No delicacy at all,” Crow agrees.

“That’s not something either of you can comment on,” Yuusei says before returning his gaze to Kiryuu. “Whatever happened with whoever it was before to make you worry, you don’t have to tell us, but we’re not them and we’re going to stay.”

Kiryuu sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He brushes it off like it’s nothing but of course they know Yuusei is right on the money. At least he’s got the delicacy not to come out and say bluntly that they know - they’re sure enough to say they know - Crash Town is Kiryuu’s old band and something happened to make him the cold, lifeless man with dead eyes they’d met that day. And that it’s pretty obvious whatever happened led to Kiryuu viewing any failure as an excuse for people to abandon him.

“You must think little of us if you think we’re going to walk away after one loss,” Jack says. 

“I thought you were the kinda guy who’d wasn’t afraid of a fight,” Crow says with a shrug. “If you’re calling it quits after one set back maybe we were wrong.” 

“I’m not calling it quits,” Kiryuu snaps. “I just… I let you guys down…”

“You really think you’re all that, huh?” he laughs. “You’re perfect, huh?”

Kiryuu frowns. “I’m _not_.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Jack says. Kiryuu’s frown deepens. “You keep telling us you’re not that great every time you get any praise, and then you act like you can carry all the weight and responsibility on your own. If we’d won, would you have taken all the credit?”

“Of course not,” he snaps. 

“Then why take the loss on your shoulders?” Yuusei says. “We’re going to make mistakes, we’re going to fail sometimes, but we need you to trust us enough to stick with us through it and trust that we’re going to stick with you.”

Kiryuu nods. “...alright.”

“Good,” he says. “So, how about you have a shower, get dressed properly and try to look like you haven’t spent the past few days hiding and we’ll go out, ok?”

Kiryuu nods slowly. Crow is on his phone and Yuusei gets up to clear away. And as Kiryuu goes to shower, Crow joins Jack on the bed, having picked up Kiryuu’s bass. Crow can play bass, but as they developed they learnt to work with just the two guitars that Yuusei and Crow prefered. 

“So, now Kiryuu’s abandonment issues have been worked out for now, the City Rock festival is opening for applications soon,” he says, plucking absently. “You guys wanna think about applying?”

“Isn’t it too early to be thinking about that?” Jack says.

“We could talk to Kiryuu about it,” Yuusei says. “And, there’s no real harm in applying. We don’t have a track record and we’re not well known, the chances of being accepted as we are aren’t high. And we could always pull out if there’s an issue, as long as we don’t leave it too late.”

“I suppose it’s something to aim for,” he concedes. 

“A goal is important,” Crow says with a nod. “Something to aim for together.” 

“We’ll talk to Kiryuu about it,” Yuusei says. They nod and Yuusei smiles, putting down the washcloth and turning to them fully. “We should do something.”

“Something?” they repeat.

“We’ve given it the weekend, we’ve taken time to recover and think things through,” he says. “So, now would be the right time to do something. We need to show our fans that we’re down but not out.”

“For such a quiet guy you’ve got a half decent grip on publicity, Yuusei,” Jack says. “But you’re right. We need to show everyone we’re not going to just back down just because we got beaten.”

“We need to show everyone we’re up for revenge,” Crow says with a grin. “We should do something tonight.”

“Tonight?” Kiryuu says. They turn to him in the doorway. He’s dripping wet and drying off his hair. And Crow has his phone out again. “You mean a street performance.”

“Yeah! At the station plaza.”

“Where we met,” Yuusei says. He tilts his head, a _ridiculously_ soppy smile on his lips and eyes soften. “Yell And Response.”

“Let’s do it! Jack? Kiryuu?” 

Kiryuu frowns for a moment before he grins and nods. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

And if Kiryuu’s in, Jack can’t really argue.

Turns out Crow isn’t above playing up to fangirls. As they’re heading towards the station plaza, Jack checks the band's social media to announce the surprise street concert to find Crow has beaten him to it. With accompanying pictures of Kiryuu marked before and after a lecture from Yuusei. It’s something of an open secret that many of their fans are actually Kiryuu’s fans. They don’t acknowledge it, but they’re aware Kiryuu had enough fans from his previous band willing to follow him when he joined them. Kiryuu’s previous experience definitely helps them along more than they’d ever actually say aloud.

And a bit of fanservice never hurt.

“Will your voice be ok?” Kiryuu says as they’re walking.

Yuusei has been sucking a herbal tablet the entire way and his words are a little mumbled. “I’ll manage. I’ve been relaxing it for a few days, as much as I can with these two around at least, and we’re not going to be doing any of the tougher songs, right?”

“Right,” Crow says. “We’re gonna take it easy.”

“Do you and Jack even know what taking it easy is?” Kiryuu laughs.

“We should write something together,” Yuusei says before either can respond. They turn to him. “I mean, there are our songs from before, and the songs Kiryuu writes for us that we tweak now, but we’ve never really written anything _together_.”

“He’s right,” Crow says, nodding a long. “We should write something together. Or at least, more together than just rewording and adjusting Kiryuu’s songs.”

“Something like reaffirming our bonds through pouring our shared emotions into music created together?” Jack says with a smirk. “How very you.”

“I would never be so cliche,” Yuusei replies, “but that’s a pretty good idea. Kiryuu?”

“You don’t need my permission to write songs,” Kiryuu says.

“But we want to write _with you_ ,” Crow points out.

“Which means you have to agree too,” Jack says, smacking the back on his head lightly. “Or did you miss the part where you’re a member of the band? Do you think we keep you around just for your looks?”

“I’m by far the best looking one here anyway,” Kiryuu says with a shrug.

“In your dreams!”

There’s a reasonable crowd already waiting for them at the Old Momentum station plaza. At least this part of the city is lit up by neon lights in the darkness. The Satellite is a dark, run down part of the city, but it was cheap to live here, the easiest part to move into when you arrived in the city, and a place where a lot of new unheard of artists were discovered. 

And it’s always nice to see the crowd, even a small one, waiting for them. Jack actually enjoys this better than bigger shows and venues. Not that they’re big yet, small clubs mostly. But it’s nice to be here on the streets, spontaneous and free. Crow and Kiryuu chat away with their fans as they set up. Yuusei and Jack talk when addressed or feel the need. They sign a few autographs when requested and accept condolences for their loss at the battle of the bands. It’s more intimate like this. Like they have a real connection to their fans.

“Jack!” 

“Carly,” Jack says, not bothering to turn. Carling appears over his shoulder with a grin and Jack bites the inside of his cheek not to smile back. He’s got an image to uphold. “I wondered when you would turn up.”

“Of course,” Carly laughs. “I’m your biggest fan. I’d never miss a concert if I can help it.”

“Hey, Carly,” Kiryuu calls over his shoulder. Yuusei and Crow glance back and Carly waves. “Do you wanna take care of the streaming for us?”

“I’ll take care of it,” she says and moves around to the front where she can get out her video camera and set up. “What are you guys doing today?”

“We’re going back to some of our old songs,” Crow says, voice echoing as the mic comes on. The announcement is met by cheers. “I’m sure we’ve told your guys before we met Kiryuu right here doing a street concert like this.”

“Like destiny in motion, drawing you together,” Carly says. “It’s nice to hear you guys go back there sometimes.”

“Plus, Yuusei’s voice is still recovering from the battle of the bands,” Kiryuu says. “The old songs are easier on him.” 

“I wonder how they’ll sound in his new sexy, gravelly voice,” Crow laughs.

There’s a crunch and Yuusei swallows, getting a glare from Kiryuu. “They don’t work if you crunch them.”

“I can’t sing with a sweet in my mouth,” Yuusei replies before leaning into the microphone. “Hello everyone.” The crowd cheers and Yuusei smiles. “Thank you for coming out tonight. As I’m sure you heard, we’re going back to our roots; the song that brought us together in the place that brought us together. We lost, but we’re going to regroup and come back stronger.”

“Sentimental crap,” Jack mutters. 

“Shut up and count us off, Jack,” Crow snaps. 

Jack glares in return but counts them in. Yuusei steps forward, actually looking like he’s having fun for once. It seems the only time Yuusei truly smiles like he means it and throws himself into things is with music. They might know him well enough to know that’s just how he is - they know how to read his small expressions and changes - but outwardly, it’s music that makes him happy.

“ _I kicked a rock, down the road with all my might, saying goodbye, to my boring everyday life._ ”

Yuusei’s voice is definitely struggling, even with such an easy going song. He’s definitely rough. But after the disappointment of their loss, it is pretty good to play together like this. Even Kiryuu seems more relaxed now they’re playing again. Really, they just need to push through and keep running headlong like they always have. And their small crowd of fans, and passersby who’ve just stopped to investigate, remind them that they’re not alone in this. 

And then there’s that guitar solo Kiryuu had been playing earlier. Crow sways with the rhythm, throwing his entire body into it, as he always does. Bouncy and honest as ever. 

“ _When there’s a setback on my journey, it’s the dream from that day that cheers me up. There’s no dream that can be won without facing any fears. It’s because I’m not alone, that I’ve come this far._ ”

That was the moment, months ago, that Yuusei had stopped playing and reached out to Kiryuu, who’d been watching them from the bench nearby. And Kiryuu had looked so wary but took his hand nonetheless, letting Yuusei pull him and his bass over to their performance. It was the first step on their road together. 

Now they have an audience singing with them and Jack is sure Kiryuu absolutely belongs with them. With him they can reach their full potential.

“ ** _Yeah, yeah!_** ”

“ _This song I sing just for you._ ”

“ _ **Yeah, yeah!**_ ”

“ _I’ll sing until my voice gives out._ ”

Naturally, _that_ is the moment Yuusei’ voice _does_ crack and gives out. There are fits of laughter and giggles from the crowd, and the three of them. That’s what he gets for crunching and rushing the herbal tablet. Luckily Kiryuu and Crow are right there to pick up the vocals for him with grins and laughter. 

“ _Now, onto the world of tomorrow that we’ve never seen._ ”

It’s more exhausting than people would think. Especially with Kiryuu and Crow having to field the vocals for Yuusei. And even after they’re finished playing, the four of them slump on a nearby bench with their fans around to chat with them for nearly an hour. Yuusei is nursing a bottle of lemon water, rasping as he speaks but mostly staying quiet and leaning into Kiryuu’s side. Although, Kiryuu seems to have no sympathy and just tells him that’s what he gets for rushing and crunching his sweet. And much as they love their fans and are definitely thankful for their support, it is hard to keep going after such a long day. It’s actually a relief when they’re done and it’s just the five of them together. 

“Ahhh, look at the numbers on the stream,” Carly says, looking over the site on her phone. Jack and Crow lean over. They are some pretty decent numbers for them. They’ve got a long way to go before they get to hundreds of thousands like some bands, but it’s good for a group as new as them. “What are you guys gonna do next?” 

“We were talking about applying for the City Rock festival,” Crow says.

“Although we haven’t actually talked it through properly yet,” Jack snaps. 

“Yeah but we were pretty much in agreement,” he argues.

“We hadn’t even mentioned it to Kiryuu yet.”

“Kiryuu?” Yuusei rasps.

Kiryuu has his head tilted back, gazing up at the sky through the leaves of the tree the bench rests beneath. Jack doubts he can see the stars. There’s too much light pollution in the city. But the way the leaves move in the breeze, gently shifting the shadows and neon lights reflecting off his face is rather distracting in the moment. 

“Kiryuu?” Yuusei insists, tugging at Kiryuu’s sleeve 

“Huh?” Kiryuu tilts his head to them and grins. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“We noticed,” Crow laughed.

“What’s on your mind?” Jack says. 

“Yell and response,” Kiryuu says, as if that answers everything. Yuusei pokes his ribs and Kiryuu grins. “I think I’m inspired.”

“Yeah, but the festival?” Crow says.

Kiryuu blinks. “What about it?”

“Do you wanna go for it?” he says with an exasperated sigh. 

“Sure, sure,” Kiryuu laughs, getting up from the bench. He’s not paying any attention, is he? He’s just lost in his own world. Not unusual for him really but frustrating anyway. “Whatever you guys want.”

“Kiryuu,” Yuusei says. His hands grab Kiryuu’s as he goes to step away. Kiryuu pauses and turns back to him with a frown. It’s only then Yuusei releases his hand with a slightly embarrassed, almost unnoticeable to anyone but Jack and Crow, frown. “Take a moment, ok?”

“Huh?” 

“Yeah, he’s right,” Crow says, nodding slightly. “You’re wound up. I can see the cogs going in your head.”

“What's wrong with that?” Kiryuu says. “It means I should get to work and focus and write.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Yuusei says, “but we worry about you-”

“I don’t,” Jack mutters. 

“- and if you’re going to spend the night writing, that’s not good for you,” he continues. “We want to look after you too.”

Kiryuu wrinkles his nose. “I don’t need-”

“Just take a minute,” Yuusei says gently and guides him back to the bench by the wrist. This time he’s sitting between Jack and Yuusei so they can both pin him down if he starts thinking of wandering. “Talk to us, ok?”

“Yeah, what’s got you so inspired?” Jack says. 

Kiryuu frowns “You actually want to know?”

“Of course we do!” Crow replies. “We’re supposed to be a team, that means you lean on us and we take an interest. Give and take.”

“Give and take, huh?” Kiryuu mutters. 

Yuusei pushes him a little and Kiryuu ends up leant against Jack’s side. And then to add insult to injury, Crow and Carly lean against his other side. It’s cozy, but being the support for this much weight is not his idea of fun.

“Why do I have to take everyone’s weight?”

“You’re the biggest,” Crow replies.

“You’re the oldest,” Yuusei says.

“You’re a gentleman,” Carly says.

“You’re kinda comfy,” Kiryuu mutters.

Jack sighs but doesn’t shove them off. “I hate you all.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the song is [Yell And Response by Mashumairesh!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFBWPd2SLrg&t=162s), a rough version of the lyrics, because there are a lot of different versions. Don't worry, we're building to Dokofin songs that are more their style. Ending card is a redraw of the Yell And Response ablum cover. Next chapter, girl band.


	2. Fleeting Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the Dark Signers, especially those main three that are the opposite to the original main Signer trio, being actual friends (damn it canon why didn't you provide my cute messed up Dark Signer friendships)

Carly stops over a Kiryuu’s for her lunch break a lot. For a start, Stephanie’s is a great place for lunch and Kiryuu would take her order and get her lunch before the rush. And in return, Carly pays for his lunch and keeps him up to date on what’s going on. And today she slides five tickets across the table.

“We’ve been invited,” she says. 

Kiryuu tilts his head, looking over the tickets. “Silent Court?”

“SiCo are performing tonight and we’ve been invited,” Carly says. Kiryuu frowns. “Misty’s band.”

“Ooooh,” Kiryuu says, nodding slightly. “No wonder we’ve got tickets. But there are five.”

“She’s invited the band as well,” she says. “She wants all four of you there.”

Kiryuu purses his lips. “Why didn’t I get told about this?”

“You’re _impossible_ to get hold of,” Carly scolds. “I’ve called you three times this morning!”

Kiryuu frowns and reaches for his phone. And yeah, there are three missed calls from Carly, one from Misty and half a dozen from the guys. So, any excuses that he wasn’t that bad just went out the window. How annoying. 

“So, we’re gonna see Misty play then?” Kiryuu says with a grin. Carly beams and nods. “Man, I haven’t seen her play in forever. Like, I think the last time I saw her in person she was still part of that idol group, right?”

Carly nods. “Bad End Queens.” 

“She was so above them. I hope this lot are better.”

“And the last time she saw you, you were still with Crash Town heading for the top. Although I think she thought you were above them too. I’m going to do an article on it and I guess Misty thought it would be nice to see you again and meet the guys. She worries about you. I think she’s glad you’ve found some friends.”

Kiryuu purses his lips. His instinct is to deny they’re friends, they just play together but… given the aftermath of the battle of the bands, maybe he should rethink that. He certainly hadn’t expected them to come out and track him down, insisting they’re in this together. He really doesn’t get them. They’re nothing like anyone he’s had to deal with before. The only people who’ve ever stuck by him are Carly and Misty and they don’t have to rely on him for anything. He can’t let them down. 

“I don’t need worrying about,” Kiryuu laughs. “Besides, apparently these idiots are going to take over worrying for her.”

“Yuusei and Crow are,” Carly says. “Don’t let Jack hear you implying he cares.”

“Right right, can’t have Jack’s image of a cold, above it all king slip, can we?” he says. He smiles and cracks open his can of soda. “What do you know about the new band then?”

“The same as you’d know if you talked to her,” she sighs. “You know she asked about Yuusei, Jack and Crow too and if I think they’re good for you. Why won’t you two just talk without using me as a messenger?”

“We have a system that works,” Kiryuu says. “Why mess with it?”

“The lead singer and guitarist is Izayoi Aki,” Carly says. “I don’t know much about her. I think I heard she’s the daughter of some politician.”

“Might have run in the same circles as Yuusei then?” he says. “What’s her damage?”

“You assume everyone who plays music is messed up. Have a little more faith in people, Kiryuu.”

“Misty is drawn to damaged people,” Kiryuu replies. “Just like Yuusei. They like to fix us. So?” 

“I don’t know but I’ll take your word for it,” Carly sighs. “Maybe I’ll look into it. The drummer is Sherry Leblanc. French. Dead parents, murdered to keep some technology that’s over my head from coming to light and changing the way the city works.”

“See, damage,” he says, taking a drink. 

“Well then, what’s my damage?” she says with a frown. 

Kiryuu laughs, leaning his chin on his palm. “You’re easy, babe. You’re just like me.”

“I’m not that scary!” Carly cries. “And I’ve never killed anyone!”

“Uh-huh,” he says with a sardonic smile. “Everyone at our school was there for a reason, Carly. I heard you dropped a cult leader off a very tall building. But that’s not what I meant. I meant you’re needy and dependent. You get attached quickly, struggle with your own self worth and would quickly and happily ruin your own life or other people’s just to hang onto those attachments.” 

“You said that describes you too,” she says with a frown.

“I’m cool with my issues as long as I'm the one confessing them,” he says with a shrug. “I’m not scary, am I?”

“I’ve never been afraid of you,” Carly says, picking up her ticket and leaving the other four. “But to people who don’t know you so well… yeah, you kinda can be?”

“You don’t suppose the others think I’m scary, do you?”

“I don’t think so. I think they think of you as a kitten, to be honest. Right, I have to get back to work. Do you wanna meet here after work?”

“Yeah. I’ll call the guys and get them over. We can have something to eat before we go.”

“You need a better diet,” Carly calls as she heads out the door. “You can’t live on takeout.”

“Watch me,” Kiryuu replies to the closed door.

Kiryuu sighs at his empty apartment and picks up his bass. In the few days since Yuusei, Jack and Crow had discovered where he lives and given him a stern talking to about taking everything on his own shoulders, they’ve come over after work pretty much every day before they go to the studio. Like they don’t trust Kiryuu to turn up. Or they’re trying to convince him of something. That they’re here for him. They keep talking about writing a song together but they don’t really get anywhere beyond jam sessions. Well Kiryuu has said enough times that writing songs that mean something isn’t easy. He can knock out hollow songs with ease. He could probably give them a half decent song to work with as a base, but they want it to be a group effort, so he lets them struggle on. Doesn’t mean he can’t work on pieces without them though. And he does have work to do.  


After a few hours of work, Kiryuu decides he should probably at least call the other to make sure they’re free tonight. He sigs and picks up his phone, flicking through to Crow’s contact and setting it on speaker on the table so he can keep working.

_“Kiryuu?”_

“Jack?” He blinks, hands pausing on his bass for a moment. “Why do you have Crow’s phone?”

_“He’s loading up for another delivery run,”_ Jack replies. _“He seems to think I’m something like his receptionist. What’s up?”_

_“What’s up with him?”_ comes Crow’s voice in the background.

_“I literally just asked him, Crow,”_ he yells back. _“I don’t know yet.”_

Kiryuu laughs a little. “A friend of mine and Carly’s has invited us to come see her band tonight. She’s sent enough tickets for us to bring the three of you. In fact, you were pretty much invited from the sound of it.”

_“Are you asking us out?”_ Jack says. 

“Huh?”

_“Sounds like you’re asking for a date,”_ he says. 

_“Who’s he asking on a date?”_ Crow calls. 

_“Us,”_ Jack laughs. 

“Hey, if I was asking anyone out on a date it certainly wouldn’t be with Carly,” Kiryuu snaps. “And definitely not to meet with Misty.”

_“Misty?”_

_“Who’s Misty?”_ Crow says, suddenly sounding much closer.

_“His girlfriend, I think,”_ Jack says.

“No,” Kiryuu replies. “She taught me bass in highschool.”

_“Oooh,”_ Crow laughs. _“It’s like that, huh?”_

_“Seems like it,”_ Jack agrees.

Kiryu sighs. “I’m calling Yuusei. Just don’t bother bringing your instruments tonight ok? And try to look half decent.”

_“I always look fully decent, Kiryu,”_ he says.

Kiryuu hangs up and scrolls through to Yuusei. He’s definitely working but he might pick up. If not he’ll just text him, he supposes. Of course, he shouldn’t have worried. Yuusei is diligent and loyal to a fault and answers almost immediately.

_ “Kiryuu? It’s a bit early, isn’t it? Is something wrong?” _

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal,” Kiryuu says, sitting back and playing absently. “A friend has invited me to see her band tonight and invited you guys too. If you want to come, obviously.” He pauses and frowns. “Jack’s right, it does sound like I’m asking you out, doesn’t it?”

_“Does it?”_ Yuusei says softly. Kiryuu sighs. Yuusei is always reassuring. _“If your friend wants to meet us and you’re ok with us meeting her, we'd love to.”_

The five of them go out for ramen before the concert, sitting at the bar and chatting as they eat. Carly and Kiryuu end up just rambling about Misty for the other three and how much she’d done for them. Carly is determined that this article is going to be her big break that sees her boss finally appreciate her and understand she’s meant to be a real journalist. No one looks that sure, but they let her believe it. Her boss definitely takes adantage of her willingness to work all hours for just a chance. Apparently Crow has actually heard of Silent Court. Sounds to Kiryuu like edgy teenager music, the kind the three of them laughed over in highschool. Might explain why Misty’s there though.

And then they’re heading to the venue. It’s bigger than the ones he’s played with Satisfaction, except for the battle of the bands, but he’s certainly played one this big with Crash Town. At least a couple of hundred people are in the hall. They’re each given a black rose wand. It’s weird, but fine. Bands have gimmicks. 

And the atmosphere is electric. Kiryuu misses this feeling. Being backstage waiting to come on and feeling the energy of the audience waiting for them. It’s just as great to be in the crowd waiting. 

“This is so cool!” Carly cheers, bouncing on her toes.

“It kinda is,” Crow laughs and leans against Kiryuu’s side. “Thanks for getting us in, you two. I’ve never been to a concert this big. And SiCo are pretty awesome.” 

“But what’s with the roses?” Jack says, waving the wand with an unimpressed frown. “I feel like a magical girl.”

“You’re the cutest magical girl,” he laughs.

“Oh c’mon, Jack,” Kiryuu says, posing with Carly for a selfie. “We’d be a great magical girl team.”

“Aren't you more villain, Kiryuu. You'd be the one summoning up monsters.”

“You do look good in black,” Carly says. “I'd join you. The evil characters are always the sexy ones, right?”  


“It’s probably a fancy light stick,” Yuusei says before anyone can reply to that. “It’ll light up the right colour for the music or something.”

“How gauche,” Jack mutters and Kiryuu laughs. 

“You’d know, huh?” Crow says with a grin.

The lights come up and the crowd explodes into cheers as the screens flash with the logo of the supporting band. They turn their attention to the stage and the band appears. They’re not bad. They do their job warming up the crow. It’s great. It really sets the mood. And Kiryuu is totally fired up to see Misty and her band now.

The lights go out all at once and the crowd falls into a hushed silence, a few quiet murmurs passing through the crowds. 

“The dawn will never look the same again,” comes a voice through the darkness and the crowd goes silent with bated breaths. “The vessel that protects my empty soul has long been broken. I’m going to lay down my own rules. All my sins on my hands, and with curses and prayers on my fingers, I’ll change the world that controls me. Pure white will be jet black. Jet black will be pure white.”

The rose wands light up bright white. 

The crowd roars. 

“Everything will fall. Everything _will_ fall. An end to the flow of blessings will come crashing down, everywhere.”

A spotlight flashes on and focuses on a single figure in black and red upon the stage. She opens her eyes, reaching out to the rose shaped microphone, cupping it in her hand as she steps forward. 

“ _Aki_ …?” Kiryuu glances over at Yuusei’s. “That’s Aki?”

“So get down on your knees and despair, for I am the Black Rose Witch.”

“You know Izayoi?” Carly says.

Yuusei opens his mouth but the singer’s voice echoes through the hall, haunting and melancholy. The white lights of the roses fade into red in waves, like blood dying them. 

“ _Reflected in my closed eyes, was the original flower of sin, that took root within my heart, searching the void to find my wounds. It’s so warm. Hatefully so._ ”

“Interesting,” Jack says. 

Kiryuu nods. The lights come up as the music starts to build, revealing Misty and, he supposed, Sherry behind. She’s definitely not bad. 

“ _In the end I’m always getting lost, in this forever unceasing monologue. I don’t think I can escape anymore anyway!_ ”

The beat picks up. The roses flash as the crowd waves them and Izayoi throws herself into the music. Her eyes fever brightly, hair bouncing around her shoulders as she sways as if in a trance. Izayoi holds the entire concert hall captive with her performance. With her haunting voice and lyrics of pain and destruction. 

“ _Even if dawn will not come, even if tomorrow I can’t go back, my heart won’t waver! Fall into darkness!_ ”

Crow is bouncing with the beat, waving the rose with the rest of the crowd, grinning madly. And Carly is beside him, just as taken with the song. Yuusei waves the rose wand with a slight frown and Jack has given his to Carly. But they’re still watching intently. They’re just as entranced as the rest of the hall. Kiryuu doesn’t remember his performances being like this. Did his audience ever look like this when he played with Crash Town? Did he ever get so deep into his music like that? Kiryuu doesn’t remember.

“ _Erase me and leave nothing behind!_ ”

“Kiryuu!” Crow calls over the guitar solo and grabs Kiryuu’s hand, yanking him over. “Stop looking so lost!” 

He pulls Kiryuu close to his side and Kiryuu gives into his and Carly’s enthusiasm either side of him. He’ll think about everything else later. Right now, it’s ok to just enjoy it, isn’t it? He grins, bouncing with Crow and Carly. Misty tosses her hair over her shoulder and throws out the excesses over her skirt of explosive cheers, leaning close to Izayoi as they play back and forth. 

“This is great,” Crow laughs, his fingers sliding between Kiryuu’s. “Which one’s Misty?”

“On bass,” Kiryuu calls back, leaning closer. “She taught me, remember?”

“She’s pretty hot. You sure she’s not your girlfriend?”

“Very sure.” 

“ _Falling down, tumbling down, this story is coming to an end. Disappearing, dissipating, these memories and those deadly sins. Drift into peaceful sleep, and dream what dreams you have left!_ ”

“She sings like you do, Kiryuu,” Carlly calls over a momentary lull.

Kiryuu and Crow turn to her. “Huh?” 

“She’s lonely and in pain.”

“ _Something like love, even if I touched it, there’s no way I’d understand it, so, please release me, and bury me in, these memories of a restful sleep._ ” 

Crow squeezes Kiryuu’s hand without looking over. Does he really sound so lonely? Does he sound like he’s in pain?

“ _Disappear... Forgive me... Release me… This embrace hurts so!_ ”

Izayoi has tears on her cheeks. 

“ _Nightmare, nightmare, a fleeting night now..._ ”

The crowd erupted into rapturous cheers once more. Red roses ripple across the hall and Kiryuu joins in, reassured by Crow’s hand in his. Lonely and in pain? Is he really like that? He can’t say he doesn’t understand. It’s easier to live alone than in the pain of failed connections. Was that what he’d done after the battle of the bands? Pushed Yuusei, Jack and Crow away while wishing they’d stay because it hurt so much to think they’d leave. 

“You’re not alone anymore,” Crow whispers, leaning close to his ear as the band thanks their audience and prepares for the next song. “We’re here.”

“I’m fine,” Kiryuu says with a weak smile. “Maybe we should worry more about how Yuusei is doing. Seems he knows Izayoi, huh?”

“You ok, Yuusei?” he calls.

“Of course,” Yuusei replies with an obviously forced smile. “I just… I knew Aki in school. We were friends. Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Jack says. 

“It’s not important right now,” he says.

They frown at him but the next song is starting and they quickly turn back to the stage. So they’ll have to put all that aside for now. Really, the middle of a noisey concert isn’t the best place for emotional discussions. So Kiryuu turns his attention back to the stage and enjoying the music.

The five of them wait across the street from the backstage door after the concert. Silent Court’s fans are gathered around the door with flowers and merchandise to sign, cameras ready to catch a glimpse of them. The doors open and the trio emerge. The fans screams and cheer and the trio smile politely, doing their bit. Misty glances up and Kiryuu and Carly wave. She smiles back and bekcons them over to their limo.

“This is so cool,” Crow laughs as they get into the limo with the girls behind them. “I need to meet your friends more often, Kiryuu.”

“Maybe if you don’t embarrass me,” Kiryuu replies. 

“A- Izayoi,” Yuusei says.

“Fudou,” Izayoi replies coldly.

“Well this is cozy,” Jack mutters as the limo starts to move. 

“Very,” Sherry says.

Kiryuu turns to Misty, who smiles warmly. “You’re looking so much better, Kiryuu.”

“You too,” Kiryuu says with a grin. “You’re doing better with these two than those idols.”

“So they are. I’m lucky like that.” Misty glances over Yuusei, Jack and Crow. “We’ll have to see if the same can be said for your new band.”

“Ah, right,” Kiryuu says. “This is Yuusei, Jack and Crow. Guys, this is Misty, she looked after me and Carly in highschool.”

“Like the coolest big sister,” Carly chirps. 

“And you already seem to know Aki,” Misty says with a pleasant smile. “And this is Sherry.”

“Nice to meet everyone,” Kiryuu says. “So, what’s the plan?”

“You’re coming back to mine,” she says firmly. “If nothing else I’m going to feed you something home cooked for once since I’m sure you’re still eating takeout all the time.”

“I only eat the best takeout though,” he argues. “And Carly enables me.”

“Don’t throw me under the bus!” Carly cries. 

Misty laughs into her hand. Kiryuu’s chest warms and he smiles. Having Misty around again makes things better. It always has. And for now he’ll keep ignoring the tense, telling glances between Izayoi and Yuusei.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song is [Haka Nightmare by Bud Virgin Logic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20xnWzZGkc4) (there is no agreed on translation for that Haka) and the opening monologue comes from the [Ailaine the Dark Witch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0KolMEbIxU) event preview version (I love when they do event previews like this, and fun fact the other character featured is Ailaine's brother Aion who shares a voice actor with Kaito from Zexal). The end card is based on both BVL and Reijingsingal album covers, as mentioned I'll post those on my tumblr when I have a few more. And next chapter, Crash Town.


	3. Crimson Ballade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up posting the fist 2 end cards to my tumblr [here](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/629013462321938432/%EF%BE%9F-so-despite-saying-i-was-going-to-wait-until) because I realised the next lot are singles not groups so, you know, organization. Also I know I haven't mentioned it, but you've probably picked it up, I've nudged everyone up in age a little so everyone but the twins (yes they will turn up) are out of school because I don't want school in the way of my band fun.

They end up at Misty’s apartment with hot pot shared between the two bands and Carly. Izayoi is quite clearly ignoring Yuusei and Yuusei is pouting over it, but everything else is pretty peaceful. Crow finds himself watching Kiryuu laughing with Misty and Carly. This is the Kiryuu they’ve been missing. There’s something different about him now. A side of him they hadn’t managed to draw out. More than just their usual happy go lucky Kiryuu but loud and vibrant and with eyes full of life and sparkle. 

“We should come and see boys play sometime,” Misty says, “since you came to see us.” 

“You invited us,” Jack points out. 

“We saw the stream of your battle of the bands performance,” Sherry says. “Misty insisted. You weren’t bad.” 

“They were better,” Crow says with a sigh. “I mean like, even objectively, they were better. We kinda knew we were in for an uphill battle from the start though.”

“You don’t have the talent to play Kiryuu’s music to its full potential,” Izayoi says. 

The three of them flinch. It’s a painful echo of what Crash Town had said after that battle of the bands. Izayoi says it as cold hard facts. Crash Town said it as a sneering insult. Looking back, Crow knows they hadn’t taken their eyes off of Kiryuu from the moment they entered the dressing room with backhanded praise. It was never about the three of them. It had all been about Kiryuu and whatever happened between them as a band.

“Good work, boys,” their leader said with cruel applause. “That wasn’t half bad.” He smiled in a way that isn’t at all friendly and in his seat behind the three of them, Kiryuu shifted uncomfortably. “Ah, but if you’ve actually dedicated yourself to music, you already knew the outcome, didn’t you? You didn’t need the official results to tell you that.”

Of course. They’d known it watching Crash Town perform after them, even before Yuusei voiced it and Jack argued against it. It would have taken a miracle for them to win against that song.  


“You’re really going to waste your time with these kids, Kiryuu?” he sneered. “We assumed since you’d finally found a new band to play with they were going to be on your level but this wasn’t even a challenge. They don’t have the talent to play your songs. They’re dragging you down. You’ll never reach the top with these three as a ball and chain.”

It had hurt, of course. Jack and Crow had been out of their seats ready to snap at them, throw them out of their dressing room so they could lick their wounds in peace. But before they could, Kiryuu had spoken up, voice quiet and soft.

“I liked our song.”

The woman laughed. “Are you saying the results were wrong?”

“No,” he murmured, not looking up from the floor. “We lost. But I had fun. And I liked our song. I like the music I play with them.”

“ _Fun_?” the leader said, face turning sour. 

“What a joke,” the woman sighed, turning away. “Excuse us then.”

“You think having fun is enough?” he said as the rest of the band followed the woman. “I really thought you were smarter than that, Kiryuu. Fine, you keep playing your friendly _fun_ music with just the four of you. But you know as well as we do, they’ll never be enough to satisfy you.”

_They’ll never be enough to satisfy Kiryuu._

If Crow is honest, it’s bothered him. He wonders if Jack and Yuusei are the same. If they are they haven’t said, but he can see it being the sort of thing that would bug Jack at least. An insult to his skill would always piss him off. That meeting with Crash Town backstage, that had hurt more than losing, really. Losing was fine, they were inexperienced, but the things they said, the way they only addressed Kiryuu as if he was the only one in the room not beneath them, it made the entire thing feel like a complete beat down rather than just a loss. And everything they said just bounced around Crow’s mind, even now.

Even knowing Kiryuu is more advanced than them, more experienced and more polished, the idea that they’ll never be enough for him no matter how hard they try is actually terrifying. 

It’s pretty terrifying how much they all know he belongs in their lives after so little time too.

“You’re stupider than Ramon if that’s what you believe,” Kiryuu says, shooting Izayoi a glance. Izayoi stiffens and Crow lifts his head. “You don’t look stupid so don’t say stupid stuff.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Izayoi snaps. “Anyone could see just from the battle of bands, you’re not up to your level. Especially when compared to Crash Town. Even the music you used to play with them-”

Kiryuu lets out a frustrated sigh. “You’re so dumb. I thought knowing you went to the same school as Yuusei, you’d be smarter.”

“Kiryuu, don’t be rude,” Misty scolds, taking his bowl and putting in vegetables. “Eat some vegetables.”

“I’m fine,” he argues. 

“Eat some vegetables,” she insists, lifting his bowl to feed him. Kiryuu sighs and opens his mouth, accepting her doting in a way Crow could never imagine him doing for anyone else. “You’re so much trouble.”

“I’m not stupid,” Izayoi snaps. “I’m stating facts.”

Kiryuu rolls his eyes, unable to answer as Misty feeds him. 

“It’s fine, Kiryuu,” Yuusei says quietly. “We know we’re not up to your standard yet. We’ve got a long way to go.”

Kiryuu bats Carly’s arms and she sighs, putting down her drink. “It’s Kiryuu’s job as the one writing the song to write for his band. It’s not your job to pull yourselves up to a level you’re not at, it’s Kiryuu’s job to write songs at your level that play to your strengths and make you sound your best.”

Kiryuu mumbles something as Misty feeds him another mouthful and nods slightly. Misty giggles into the back of her hand and Crow tilts his head. Is that why Kiryuu thought it was on his shoulders that they lost? There’s so much about Kiryuu they don’t understand yet. 

“You’ve not been together long,” Sherry says. “It took a long time for us to get used to each other.”

“Aki’s lyrics are quite an interesting beast,” Misty says. “Finding music to suit was an equalling interesting feat. You boys will learn. I think you’re pretty well suited to each other. Once you figure things out.”

“We don’t intend to just let him go,” Jack says with so much certainty even Crow couldn’t argue - even if he wanted to. “There’s plenty of time.”

Crow nods. “We’re getting there. And we’re going to keep trying until it works, right?”

“Right,” Yuusei says.

“Hmm, such wonderful dedication at last,” Izayoi murmurs. 

“Carly,” Misty says, turning slightly. “Do you want to see if anyone’s put out anything on the concert yet?”

“Sure,” Carly says, grabbing a laptop from the side.

“Have I eaten enough vegetables yet?” Kiryuu mutters. “I’m starting to feel healthy and it’s disgusting.”

Misty sighs. “One more mouthful, darling.”

“You’re way more mother than a big sister sometimes,” he says under his breath.

“Oh look,” Carly declares, pushing the laptop into the middle of the table. “Angela has a report.”

They crowd around, half of them ending up practically on top of each other. Crow curls into Jack’s side, neither saying a word about it, or how Jack’s arm wraps loosely around his middle to support him. And, of course, no one says a word about how Yuusei is basically in Kiryuu’s lap either. Although Izayoi does shoot them a little bit of an odd look. At least she has the sense or politeness not to say anything. Or maybe she's just wary after her last telling off from iryuu.  


Angela, a blonde reporter they all know, is in her home office reporting with clips of the performance, doing an obviously more casual stream if her concert t-shirt is anything to go by. It’s pretty standard stuff from what Crow can tell. It’s all positive and hype for SiCo's upcoming album and their acceptance into the City Rock Festival. Crow isn’t sure why they’re so interested in their publicity, since he can’t imagine anyone would say anything bad. Or why that would affect them. They seem pretty happy with their own sound and presence. 

“And spotted in the crowd was one of our favourite upcoming bands, Satisfaction And Silver Contrails,” Angela says as the clips cut to the five of them enjoying themselves. “SiCo’s Misty Lola and Satisfaction’s Kiryuu Kyousuke are known friends from their highschool days, we all thought they'd end up playing together, so seeing him in the crowds at her performances isn’t unusual.” The clip changes to pictures of the bands leaving together. “But, this is the first time we’ve seen Kiryuu bring his bandmates with him.”

“You never took Crash Town to concerts?” Yuusei says quietly.

Kiryuu shakes his head. “We weren’t really _friends_.”

“And, speaking of Satisfaction,” Angela continues, “following their battle of the bands loss, we’ve not had word on any official upcoming concerts but their impromptu street concert was a big hit and we’d definitely love to see more of them as they pull themselves together and regroup. If you’re watching, Satisfaction boys, we’re all rooting for you.”

It’s pretty great to actually have support, if Crow’s honest. Even if he’s not sure how much Angela actually means it.

“And when it comes to that battle of the bands,” Angela says as the clips change to Crash Town. Crow’s lips curl into something close to a snarl even as new music starts. “Crash Town’s performance this afternoon unveiled their new song-”

“Turn that shit off,” he grumbles as the drums pick up. “No one wants to hear it.”

“No,” Kiryuu says, straightening up. Misty and Carly are frowning in a way that says there’s something the three old friends have heard the rest of them aren’t aware of. “Leave it.”

Crow glares down at the leader’s face, aware of Jack tense against his side as the bastard lifts his gaze to the crowd in perfect mimicry of pain and sorrow and turmoil. What a prick. Crow doesn’t buy it for a second and anyone who thinks he’s about to sing something from his heart is clearly a gullible moron.

“ _I wanted to recover, that heat that I have long forgot. No one knows, just how many footprints, we have gathered from there to here._ ”

“That’s Crimson Ballade,” Carly whispers. She blinks and raises her voice as if Kiryuu staring at the screen doesn’t make it obvious that’s not needed. “Kiryuu, that’s Crimson Ballade.”

“Yeah,” Kiryuu mutters.

“What’s Crimson Ballade?” Sherry says. “The song, obviously, but…?”

“I didn’t know you’d given it to them,” Misty says. “You were always protective of it.”

“ _Once again, on a colourless day, red is born and scattered on my face._ ” Kiryuu is staring down at the screen, hands tremblings in his lap. “ _Even now my heart burns with passion._ ”

“I didn’t,” he whispers. 

“Wait, wait,” Jack snaps. “Are you saying they _stole_ this song from you?”

“Kiryuu wrote Crimson Ballade in high school,” Carly says with a frown. “I’ve only heard it in full once.” She lowers her head. “It was part of the whole healing with music thing, right? It’s the only song I’ve ever heard that you actually wrote genuinely from your heart.”

“You never let anyone but me and Carly hear it,” Misty murmurs. “How did they-”

“Barbara found the manuscript,” Kiryuu says. “I made it _very_ clear I didn’t want it performed. _Ever_. It wasn’t for them. It wasn’t for anyone but my own catharsis.” 

“ _Ah… if I put everything into words, it wouldn’t be useless, would it? Someday, these scars will prove it, that I can be stronger, the strongest I can be._ ”

“They took such a personal song you wanted to keep private and put it on display against your wishes?” Izayoi says.

“What awful people,” Sherry hisses.

“It’s beautiful,” Yuusei whispers.

“It is,” Crow says, nodding slightly.

“Makes it all the worse that they’d taken it,” Jack growls. 

“ _Someday, this rain will stop, and on that day, I’ll throw away my doubts, and look to the future._ ”

Kiryuu sighs and lowers his head into Yuusei’s hair and Crow is kind of lost in the music. Not the sneaky, slimey band playing it, but with his eyes closed he can imagine a teenage Kiryuu playing the guitar solo on his bass. He can imagine himself playing it for their band. He can almost hear Yuusei’s soft voice singing it for him. He’d like to think, maybe, one day, Kiryuu would have trusted them to at least play it together in the private of the studio. It really is beautiful.

Or maybe it’s just more proof they could never play to Kiryuu’s level. Perhaps they would never have made it sound like this.

“ _Even if there are unpleasant feelings, risk and sadness, someday everything will be ok, if I start to laugh, right?_ ”

“It’s not me anymore,” Kiryuu says at last. He pushes Yuusei off and stands, brushing himself down. “He’s singing the song of a messed up, recovering teenager. Nothing more.”

“Kiryuu,” Crow sighs.

“Thanks for dinner, Misty,” he says. 

“I won’t write about it,” Carly promises.

Kiryuu shrugs and Yuusei gets up with a quick thanks to Misty, Jack and Crow following his lead.

“ _Even now my heart burns with passion. I won’t hesitate. I’ll open up my eyes._ ”

The three of them follow Kiryuu through the neon lit streets. After a while in silence, Jack catches Kiryuu’s arm and pulls him back to walk with them rather than ahead of them. Kiryuu doesn’t argue but despite his insistence it’s fine, his shoulders are rigid and tense, hunch over with his hands shoved in his pockets. It’s definitely not ok. He can say he’s fine with Crash Town singing some old outdated song written by a messed up teenager who doesn’t exist anymore, but he’s definitely bothered. 

“Let’s go back to ours,” Crow says, pulling them down a turn towards the station. “All of us.”

Kiryuu frowns. “Crow-”

“Come on,” he insists. “I think you need us right now.”

“He’s right,” Yuusei says with a nod. “We’re your friends, aren’t we? Let us support you.”

“Stop being so stupidly stubborn,” Jack grumbles.

Kiryuu sighs and nods, letting them drag him down to the station and onto the train home. It’s going to take Kiryuu a while to get out of that lonely mindset, isn’t it? Those days when he only relied on Misty and Carly. Because they’d suffered like him. Because they’d pulled him through and trusted him to pull them through too. He’s better than he was when they met him, that’s for sure, but it was never going to be a quick thing. They just have to keep standing by Kiryuu’s side and trusting they can pull him through. Until he trusts them too.

“It was a great song though,” Crow sighs, slumped back in his seat. Yuusei sits next to him, watching the passing stations and scenery out the window, while Jack and Kiryuu stand above them. “I wish we could have played it for you one day, Kiryuu.” 

Kiryuu laughs bitterly. “I wouldn’t want you to.” 

Crow’s head jerks up. Kiryuu isn’t watching them. He’s gazing up at the ceiling. Yuusei has looked away from the window and even Jack is frowning at him. Are they thinking the same as Crow? Is the same chilling thought passing through their minds?

_They’ll never be enough to satisfy Kiryuu._

“I told you,” Kiryuu mutters. “That song isn’t me anymore. I might not want it shown off but…” He sighs and shakes his head. “It’s not like there’s anything really attached to it anymore. I was just kind of surprised to see it out there. Like someone reading out your old diary entries. You’re not that person anymore, it doesn’t mean much, but it’s still kind of embarrassing.” 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Yuusei says firmly. “It’s an incredible song. And if that’s what it sounds like when you write from your heart, I want to support you getting to a point where you can write like that again.”

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“I wanted to show you this,” he says, holding out a folded piece of paper. Kiryuu frowns and takes it slowly. He unfolds it slowly and Jack leans over his shoulder. “I was going to leave it until it was a bit more polished but after everything that’s happened today…”

“Yuusei… this is…”

“Do you want to write it?” Yuusei says.

“I do,” Kiryuu says with a nod. He grins and hands Yuusei back the paper. Crow catches _Goodbye Unchanging World_ scrawled across the top in Yuusei’s familiar writing. He’s been writing lyrics again then. “We’ll work on it tomorrow, if you want.”

Yuusei nods. “I’m glad.”

Crow grins. He’ll get a look at Yuusei’s new lyrics later. Kiryuu and Jack looked pretty impressed and Yuusei’s lyrics always have this way of touching people. It’s why they need Kiryuu, if he’s honest. Yuusei’s soulful lyrics that can reach anyone and Kiryuu’s incredibly written music. Combining the two will make them unstoppable, he’s certain.

“Alright,” Crow says, opening up the door to the garage and apartment he and Jack share. “You two are staying with us tonight. We’ll pull out the couch. You wanna get some beers out, Jack?”

“Yeah, I’m going,” Jack says, dumping his coat and wandering off towards the kitchen. 

They leave their jackets and shoes and Kiryuu and Yuusei help Crow move the table so they can pull out the couch. It’s not the first time Yuusei has stayed over with them but they haven’t had Kiryuu stay overnight before. 

“I don’t wanna be the only one who’s had my secrets exposed though,” Kiryuu says sitting on the edge of the pull out bed. Jack frowns as he sets the bottles on the table. They grab pillows to sit around the table and Jack pulls over one of the chairs. “Even if it doesn’t mean anything to me anymore, it’s still a secret I didn’t want out there.”

“What, we’re going to have a sleepover and spill all our secrets?” Jack snorts.

“Martha always said if you open up and tell your friends secrets you’ll be better friends,” Crow says.

“It’s not a terrible idea,” Yuusei says with a shrug. “It’s just us.” 

“C’mon, Jack,” he says. “It’ll be fun.”

“You got a pack of cards, Crow?” Kiryuu says.

Jack is still complaining when Crow returns with a pack of playing cards. Kiryuu takes them and shuffles the pack before spreading the cards across the table and mixing them together. It doesn’t need much explaining - they each pick a random card and whoever has the lowest has to spill a secret. Something they can’t screw up even while drinking.

“You’re supposed to be excited, Jack,” Crow laughs. “It’s a game. It’ll be fun.”

“I never said I was going to play,” Jack grumbles. 

Kiryuu pouts. “You’re not going to play?”

Jack lasts all of ten seconds before wilting under Kiryuu’s puppy dog eyes. He sighs and takes a long drink before slumping back.

“Fine, fine, I’ll play.”

And Kiryuu’s face lights up in such an obviously manipulative grin. They might not know everything about Kiryuu yet, but he definitely knows how to manipulate them. They each reach down to a card and on the count of three, flip them. 

“Ah, you lose, Jack,” Crow laughs. “Share something.”

“I don’t want to play,” Jack replies.

“That’s not a secret,” Yuusei says.

“We all already know that,” Kiryuu says, nodding along. “A proper secret, Jack.” 

Jack groans and tilts his head back. “When we were in middle school, I broke Martha’s favourite vase, hid the evidence and blamed Crow.”

“I _knew_ it!” Crow snaps, eyes narrowed. “I was grounded for months for that. I can’t believe you.”

“That counts,” Kiryuu says. “How awful of you, Jack.”

“I’m so telling Martha,” he hisses.

“Like she didn’t know,” Jack says with a shrug. “She thought I wouldn’t let you get punished for what I did.”

“And you did anyway?” Yuusei says.

“Yep.”

“You’re something else,” Crow says. “Pick another card before I choke him.”

They flip over another set of cards and Crow puffs out his cheeks at his loss. Something no one knows? Not even Jack. That’s always tricky. He and Jack have shared their lives since they were children, after all. He frowns and reaches up under his headband.

“I keep a pick hidden up here,” he says, pulling out a yellow pick to show them.

The others are staring at him. After a moment, Jack snorts. “Why?”

“In case I lose one right before a concert,” Crow snaps. “Or lose one in general. I don’t wanna not have one when I need it.”

“That’s so weird,” he mutters.

“It’s not!” He turns to Kiryuu and Yuusei. “You two get it right?”

Kiryuu snaps open a secret compartment on his harmonica. There’s a black and blue pick inside. “Yep.”

“Why do you have a secret compartment in there?” Yuusei says.

Kiryuu just shrugs.

“Guitarists are weird,” Jack says as if he can’t play the guitar too. “Pick another card.”

This time when they flip over cards, Yuusei is chosen. Crow grins over at him. Yuusei only came into his and Jack’s life in high school, it’ll be kind of interesting to see what secrets he has lurking. 

“Your crush on Kiryuu doesn’t count,” Jack says as Yuusei opens his mouth.

Yuusei goes red. “That- that’s not- It’s not like I’m the only one. You two do too.”

“You can’t go telling other people’s secrets, Yuusei,” Kiryuu laughs. “That’s against the rules.”

“Since when?” he replies. “You didn’t actually set out any rules.”

“It’s against the rules,” Jack says. 

“Not like it counts anyway,” Kiryuu says and takes a drink. They all turn to him and Kiryuu crosses his legs. “What? You guys thought I didn’t know?” He hums and tilts his head. “Then I guess you guys totally missed that I’m pretty fond of you too?”

Crow’s jaw goes slack. Looking at Jack and Yuusei, he thinks they might be short circuiting too. What’s Kiryuu doing dropping bombshells like that on them without warning? He shakes his head, struggling to focus again. What the hell?

“So, we still need a secret from Yuusei,” he says, hoping he sounds less shaken than he feels.

Yuusei blinks over him, glancing between him and Kiryuu before lowering his gaze to his hands. “Umm…”

“Get on with it, Yuusei,” Jack says. 

“I only started hanging out with you two because I had a crush on Jack.” 

Kiryuu puts on a drama gasp. “Yuusei! That’s _so bad_.”

“I know,” Yuusei replies with a surprising amount of seriousness. “I ended up missing so many classes just to meet up with them. You didn’t know them back then, they were proper delinquents. And somehow I got roped into it just because he was good looking.”

“We weren’t that bad,” Jack mutters. “And what do you mean _was_?”

“Wow, that’s so shallow,” Kiryuu laughs. “And so relatable. Well done, Yuusei.”

“Not like I blame you,” Crow says with a shrug. “I mean, I had a thing for Jack back then too. He was pretty hot.”

“Again with the _was_?” Jack snaps.

“I’ve never seen pics of you back then,” Kiryuu says. “You gotta show me now.”

Crow picks up his phone and flicks through to the pictures. So many good memories. He smiles absently, unable to fight the warmth in his chest. He grins, finally landing on a picture of Jack, somehow managing to look pretty handsome in their tan brown blazer that left most the students looking washed out. Crow can’t even remember why he took it, but it’s a pretty good one. Just Jack standing there, waiting by the gate with a hand in his pocket and his bag over his shoulder. Looking surprisingly like some teen model heartthrob.

Not that far from the truth, he supposes. 

Crow hands the phone to Kiryuu and Kiryuu lets out a low whistle. 

“Damn, Jackie. You had legs for days, huh?”

“You guys need to stop using past tense,” Jack snaps. “And that was only a few years ago. I’ve not changed that much.”

“Don’t worry,” Kiryuu laughs, leaning forward on his knees with a wicked grin. “You’re still pretty hot.”

“And Yuusei’s turn ended up with way too many secrets that weren’t his being told,” Crow huffs. “He deserves a penalty.”

The grin that lights up Kiryuu’s face makes Crow think he might have made a mistake there. “Penalty game.”

“What sort of penalty game?” Yuusei says with a nervous shift. 

“The best kind,” he laughs, leaning forward onto the table. “C’mere, Jack.”

Jack frowns but leans forward onto the table. Kiryuu’s grinning like a cheshire cat as he leans in to whisper in Jack’s ear. It’s… kinda hot. Crow can’t help watching Kiryuu’s lips as he speaks, his face warming a little. He’s starting to think Kiryuu is an actual devil. Especially because Crow can read his lips well enough to know what’s about to happen.

“What are you two up to?” Yuusei says quietly.

“Well?” Kiryuu says with a coy tilt of his head. 

“If you insist,” Jack replies, with a smirk that makes it clear there’s no insistance needed at all. “I suppose I have no choice.”

Kiryuu grins and leans in to meet him with a fluttering, teasing kiss. Crow swallows thickly, mouth embarrassingly dry and unable to look away from the pair as the kisses between them slowly deepen. 

“H-hey, I didn’t break any rules,” Crow manages after a moment. “How come I’m getting punished too?” 

Kiryuu’s gaze flickers over and he draws back from Jack with a sly smile. “Jealous?”

“Yes,” he replies, meeting his gaze and deciding honesty is his best card to play right now. “Very.” 

Kiryuu laughs warmly, leans over the table to cup Crow’s face and draws him in. Crow doesn’t need any more convincing than Jack, meeting Kiryuu without hesitation. Kiryuu’s lips are chapped but soft and warm. A tingly warmth spreads through Crow with every touch until Kiryuu leans back on the pull out bed once more.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Kiryuu says, bouncing to his feet as Crow blinks, trying to process the sudden lack of warmth. “I wanted to show you guys something I was messing with.”

He wanders off to rummage in his jacket pocket and returns with his phone. Yuusei is still staring blankly until Kiryuu smacks the back of his head to shake him out of it. They lean in around him as Kiryuu flicks through his phone. When he sets it down it's with a song loaded. Kiryuu frowns a little and they glance up at him. 

“It’s really rough,” Kiryuu says.

“When you say that it’s usually a few tweaks from completion,” Jack says. 

“I mean it this time,” he says.

“Then let’s hear it,” Yuusei says, leaning over and pressing play. “And we can perfect it together.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check that out, 2 fics updated in one day. Ok so I actually had this one written for ages, but the pic was giving me hassle when I realised I had to draw a non-main character. This chapter's song is [ Crimson Ballade by Shingancrimsonz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6NmN1JSrhc) quite possibly my favourite song by my quite possibly my favourite of the SB69!! bands for being another 4 idiots who argue constantly but love each other really bunch (featuring the same voice actors as Dennis, IV and Kaito because it appreciates the voice talents of Xyz users over there). I'm trying to avoid using too many of their songs because while they're wonderful, they're not as all that Satisfactiony. I use this chanel's translations a lot, mixed with other places and versions for what feels right at the time and to go with the timing of the song. Ending card is a redraw of the "I Will Prove It With A Song. That’s All... Desu." UR for Rikao. And yes, I named the band after my other 5Ds fic, I spent too long thinking of that title not to.


	4. Betrayal Is Unacceptable

“Ahh, this is sounding so awesome!” Crow laughs, pumping a fist into the air. 

Kiryuu is pouting though. Yuusei nudges his side slightly and Kiryuu tilts his head to smile at him. Not that Jack and Crow notice. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuusei says. “Where’s it not working for you?”

“The vocals,” Kiryuu mutters. 

Yuusei frowns. He always does the vocals with Crow and Kiryuu backing him up. This song is no different, even if it feels very different. Yuusei absolutely believes Kiryuu has been messing with this song since their street performance when he got the notion of call and response in his head. And the way he uses it makes it obvious what Carly had been saying last week about Kiryuu writing for them as a band rather than just writing good songs. He’d realised they liked using call and response as a technique in their own songs written between the three of them and had played up to it and elevated it. And that he’d given it to them far rougher than any of the previous songs he’d written for them speaks volumes to his efforts to meet them halfway and stop doing everything himself. 

But he doesn’t know what about the vocals could be bothering him so much. 

“What are you thinking?” Yuusei says quietly.

Kiryuu shakes his head. “Not sure.” 

“What are you two whispering about?” Jack calls over.

“Kiryuu’s not happy with it,” Yuusei replies.

“Why?” Crow says, tilting his head. “It’s sounding so good.”

“Who knows?” Kiryuu says with a shrug. He takes off his bass and sets it in one of the rest. “Let’s take a break and get a drink. I’ll work it out.”

They nod, leaving their instruments in the studio and locking it behind them to head upstairs. The studio they practice at has a nice lounge on ground level. For waiting bands and bands who need a break from hours of playing. Kiryuu grabs an iced coffee from the vending machine and tosses it over to Crow before getting his own soft drink while Yuusei joins Jack and the hot drinks machine. Whatever’s bothering Kiryuu, he wants to fix it. They have a concert tomorrow evening; if Kiryuu wants to change things, they should really do it pretty quickly. 

“So? What’s up with him?” Jack says.

“He said it’s the vocals,” Yuusei replies with a shrug.

“Maybe he liked your gravelly struggling voice a bit too much,” he laughs.

Yuusei shakes his head and takes his tea. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with Kiryuu. He’s not a mind reader and he doesn’t understand Kiryuu perfectly. No matter what Jack and Crow seem to think sometimes. The pair of them turn to join Kiryuu and Crow on the soft couches. There’s a quiet beeping from Kiryuu’s phone and he glances down at it before grabbing a case of pills from his pocket.

“What do you take those for?” Crow says as he swallows them.

Kiryuu shrugs and taps his temple but doesn’t answer. Obviously they’re not at that point of their friendship yet. They fall into casual, quiet chatter and Kiryuu slumps back against the couch as he thinks, playing with his can. Yuusei tilts his head, watching Kiryuu’s fingers moving against the metal as if playing music only he can hear.

“I want to split the vocals,” Kiryuu says at last.

“Huh?” Crow turns to him. “Split them like how?”

“Between you and Yuusei,” he replies. 

“Between us?” Yuusei says.

Kiryuu nods. “Yeah. Mostly. I want to try Crow doing the bridges. Will you give it a try?”

“Yeah,” Crow says and Yuusei nods. “Let’s give it a go. You’re the prodigy around here.” 

“That’s just the term they use for people you don’t see working hard,” Kiryuu says with a shrug. “When I was a kid I would play ‘til I hurt myself trying to perfect what I was working on. Misty used to tell me off so often for it, but it kept me grounded.”

“Grounded?” Yuusei says.

“Come on then,” Jack says, getting up. Yuusei frowns up at him as Kiryuu follows. He didn’t even give Kiryuu a chance to answer. “Let’s give this a go. If you want to do this tomorrow, we’ll have to get it done quickly.” 

Kiryuu nods, following him back towards the studio. Crow and Yuusei glance at each other before chasing after them. Doesn’t Jack want to know more about Kiryuu? About his pills and what he needs to be kept grounded from? Crow shrugs but Yuusei thinks he catches Kiryuu whispering thanks to Jack. 

“He already knows,” Yuusei whispers. Crow’s head jerks up and Yuusei frowns. “Jack already knows. He’s protecting Kiryuu.”

“I mean, he’s closer than us with Carly, right?” Crow says. “They did date for a while and stuff and she’s close with Kiryuu, right? I wouldn’t be surprised if she told him or convinced Kiryuu he’s trustworthy enough to trust with it.”

Yuusei frowns. Why would Kiryuu trust Jack and not them?

Crow sighs and shrugs. “More likely they’re trying to protect us from whatever secret it is.”

“Protect us?” Yuusei says.

“Probably something we’d worry over,” he says. Yuusei opens his mouth but Crow gives him a stern glare. “Don’t say we wouldn’t. If he’s ill or something, we’d definitely worry. Especially you.”

“I suppose so,” he sighs.

“How’s that new song you and Kiryuu are working on going anyway?” Crow says as they head down. “That Unchanging World, right?”

Yuusei nods. “It’s good. Kiryuu’s amazing, as always.”

“When are you thinking about it being ready?” he says with a frown.

“Not in time for tomorrow,” he says. They step into the studio to Kiryuu and Jack already playing together. Yuusei hasn’t heard it before. “That’s sounding good. What is it?”

“Umm…” Kiryuu frowns and tilts his head. “Not sure, don’t think it’s got a name, it’s just us messing around really.”

“It sounds pretty good for just messing around,” Crow says. 

“Maybe we’ll turn it into something another time,” Jack says. Yuusei frowns and shuts the door to the studio and picks up his guitar. “For now, we’ve got to polish this if we want to perform it tomorrow.” 

“He’s right,” Kiryuu says, nodding along. “Misty’s gonna be there so you guys can’t embarrass me. You gotta prove yourself to her. And Carly says Angela’s been talking about it on her podcast, so she might be too. Either way, our first concert coming back from that loss, we’ve gotta prove we’re back on our feet.”

“No pressure huh,” he snorts.

“He’s right,” Yuusei says with a nod. “This is our comeback.” 

“So?” Crow says, leaning over the manuscript folder on one of the amps. “Where do you want to split this?”

Kiryuu wanders over, tugging Yuusei with him and pointing down at the paper. “Here on the bridge, I think. We can play around with it a bit and see what works, but yeah, I think I want Crow on the bridge here. And on the second verse too.”

“So not changing too much then?” Yuusei says.

“Maybe if this goes right we’ll break songs up more later, huh?” he laughs. Crow and Yuusei nod. Yuusei had never really considered splitting the lead. Kiryuu and Crow providing backing was always enough until now. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, just…” He frowns, not sure how to put it. “We’re evolving together. Our bonds are making us stronger.”

Kiryuu and Crow stare up at him and Jack sighs, hitting a cymbal to get attention. They turn and Jack folds his arms. 

“I’m all for this bonds stuff,” he says, “but can we practice?”

Kiryuu laughs and steps away. “Sure. Let’s give it a go, ok you two?” 

“Yeah!” Crow laughs, pumping his fist as he steps away. “I’m gonna mess up the words the first few times.”

“The lyrics are right there,” Yuusei says, propping up the folder on the lyrics page so Crow can see them. “I’ll highlight them if you want.”

“I’ll get it, don’t worry. I’m just saying be ready to gimme a few playthroughs.”

Kiryuu grins and nods. “Count us in, Jack. Let’s see what we’ve got.”

It works pretty well, actually. Even for a first run through. Crow’s vocals have always been strong, even if he usually let Yuusei take the lead. There’s a few places where Crow’s playing slips, not used to focusing on singing and playing quite so much, but after a few playthroughs even that had been easily fixed. 

Kiryuu is still looking unhappy about it though. 

“Still not feeling it?” Crow sighs. 

“Urgh, why’s it not right?” Kiryuu groans, slumping against the wall. “It’s almost there but-”

“Why not split the lyrics again?” Carly says.

Yuusei jerks around. Carly is leant against the wall next to the door. When did she get here? Mikage is by her side and clasped in her arms are plastic wrapped packages. She smiles awkwardly and Carly steps over to their folder. Kiryuu joins her, leaning over and talking quietly. Yuusei, Jack and Crow turn back to Mikage. Sometimes, even Yuusei forgets they technically have a manager. She’s not very good at making herself known or being very assertive yet. But, she’s learning on the job as much as they are.

“What do you think?” Crow says, grinning over at her. “We sounding good?”

“It’s really good,” Mikage says quietly. “Is that your new song for tomorrow night?”

“Hopefully,” Yuusei says. “We’re still hammering out the details but we think it’ll be ready.”

“What’s it called?” 

“Betrayal Is Unacceptable,” Jack says. 

Mikage smiles. “It sounds… more like you...” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he mutters.

“I mean…” She frowns, holding the plastic wraps a little closer to her chest. “I mean, it sounds more like the four of you. Like you’re finding your voice-”

“She’s giving you guys a compliment,” Carly scolds. “Accept it and be nice.”

“Have you two worked it out?” Crow sighs.

“Think so,” Kiryuu says. “We’re splitting the middle bit between the four of us.” 

“The four of us?” Jack snaps.

Carly nods. 

“What have you got there, Mikage?” Kiryuu says.

“Ah, merchandise,” Mikage says. 

She holds out the plastic. Yuusei steps forward and Kiryuu is practically bouncing as he joins them. Yuusei isn’t sure why. Kiryuu is from a band that was popular and on the rise. Crash Town definitely has merchandise. So why does he look so excited?

“Hoodies,” Kiryuu laughs, picking up the plastic wrapped black hoodie with blue details. “I _love_ band hoodies.”

“Really?” Yuusei says. 

“Love them,” he says. 

Mikage hands them out to the others. Kiryuu already has his own, picking up his bass again. He definitely looks comfy in it. The others take their jackets off and it’s definitely comfortable. Nice to know their merchandise is good quality. Jack hands his hoodie over to Carly, who pulls it on with a grin. It dwarfs her, but it’s rather cute.

“Are you going to be ok for tomorrow?” Mikage says.

“I think we’re going to be great,” Kiryuu says with a grin. 

“And when Kiryuu’s being that positive, you just can’t argue with him,” Crow says.

They stay late that night practicing. They don’t do many concerts this big and especially after their failure at the battle of the bands, it has to be perfect. They have to prove they’re not going to just back off and give up. They have to prove, even if it’ll take time, that they can be enough for Kiryuu. 

Yuusei takes the afternoon off of work the next day. Kiryuu and Jack are already waiting in the venue, playing that same piece as they were the day before. It’s _definitely_ something, even if they claim it’s just messing around. Yuusei remains quietly in the doorway watching. It’s a strangely bouncey piece, heavy on the Jack’s drums even for a piece only being played by drums and bass. They’re definitely forming some kind of song in the making. Even if it is very early stages.  


“Why are we waiting by the door?” Crow whispers over his shoulder. Yuusei jerks straight and turns a little. Crow is right behind him, guitar case on his back. “They’re definitely up to something, huh?”

“A new song maybe?” Yuusei says. 

Crow nods. “I’m already pumped to play it just hearing it like this.”

“Are you two going to stand there all day or join us for a sound test?” Kiryuu calls.

“We’re coming!” Crow calls.

The build up is always the worst part for Yuusei. Crow always laughs that he’s got nerves of steel. Yuusei would always think that of Kiryuu and Jack. Kiryuu has experience, at least. He’s been on stages far bigger than this and is used to it. But Jack never looks even the tiniest bit nervous. Crow, at least, bounces and babbles. He has too much pent up energy. Yuusei _is_ nervous. Even knowing they’ve practiced hard and they’ve done everything they can, it’s not easy to tell himself everything will be ok. He _knows_ it will be ok, but his mind won’t stop bringing up what ifs. 

It gets worse when Carly shows up, slipping past security with a call from Kiryuu and getting out her camera once backstage in the dressing rooms. 

“Hello, everyone!” she says, waving at the lense. “I’m here backstage with Satisfaction before their show tongith and, look, I’ve even got my own band hoodie.” She hands the camera to Crow and spins for the stream, showing off her black and orange hoodie. “I’m pretty much a member of the band now, huh?”

“Ah, that reminds me, Carly,” Kiryuu says. “Can me and Yuusei come over and use your piano?”

“Huh?” She turns and frowns at him. “Yeah, sure, whenever you want but why?”

“New song,” he replies, tilting his head as Carly takes back her camera. “And you to play it, of course.”

“Sure…” She turns and grins at the camera. “You heard it here first, ladies and gentleman, Satisfaction have a new song in the works to follow their new reveal later tonight. I’ve heard tonight's song, by the way. You should all be super excited. Are you guys excited?”

“Of course,” Crow laughs. “We’re totally raring to go.”

“And Misty’s going to be here,” Carly says. “Are you nervous, Kiryuu?”

Kiryuu grins. “We’re going to prove to Misty, and everyone else, I’m exactly where I belong.”

Carly grins behind the camera and Yuusei smiles to himself, cuddling into the band hoodie. Perhaps it’s a bit childish, but the clear dig and reassurance makes his chest warm. Kiryuu belongs with them. Whatever Crash Town thought, Kiryuu is ready to stand on stage with them. He’s ready to show them off to Misty, who clearly means so much to him.

“We’re going to answer Kiryuu’s faith in us with everything we have,” Yuusei says quietly.

“We’re going to have fun tonight,” Kiryuu says, tipping his head back. “That’s enough.”

“That’s not what everyone says,” Carly says.

“And that’s why we’ll surpass them as soon as we find our footing,” he says with so much confidence Yuusei doesn’t think anyone could doubt him. “We’ll evolve beyond them with ease, don’t worry about that.”

“I can’t wait to see it, and I’m sure everyone else can’t wait.”

Yuusei can’t wait either. He wants to see the future they’ll unlock together. 

Rua and Ruka do a fantastic job, as always, as their opening act. There’s a reason they give the twins as many gigs as they can around their school schedule. They’ve definitely got a bright future ahead of them when they get out of school. 

“Break a leg, guys!” Rua says with a grin. “You’re gonna be super awesome. We’ll be right here watching.” 

“Have fun,” Ruka says quietly.

“We always do,” Crow says, climbing the steps towards the stage. “You guys were great, by the way.”

“As always,” Kiryuu agrees, following Crow. 

“You were passable,” Jack mutters. 

“Thanks, Jack,” Ruka says, rolling her eyes.

“It makes all the hard work worth it to be on the same stage as you guys,” Rua cheers.

Yuusei smiles, listening to the roar of the crowd as Jack’s rolling drums announce their arrival. Even if it’s a pretty small club, it’s still great to hear the crowd support them. He smiles down at Rua and Ruka. Even the twins are in their own band hoodies. Red and white, matching Yuusei’s. 

“Thank you for your hard work,” Yuusei says quietly. 

“You're our friends,” Ruka says. “And you’ve done so much to help us. Of course we’re going to repay that kindness in any way we can.”

“Being your opening act increases our visibility, right?” Rua says. “So when we work hard for you, it helps us both.”

“That’s what our bonds do for us,” Yuusei says. “We grow together.”

The crowd cheers and yells and Yuusei tilts his head to the stage. Kiryuu and Crow are playing alternately, Kiryuu’s bass copying Crow’s guitar riffs, slowly growing complexity. Concerts in venues are always so different to street performances. Different and thrilling in their own unique way. It’s a totally different feeling. They would never do something like this on the streets. And the crowd is certainly loving them playing back and forth. It’s easy to tell from the music they’re enjoying themselves. Yuusei imagines them up on the platforms at the front of the stage, playing up for the crowds and playing off each other’s energy. Those two always had so much energy.

“Ready to go?” Ruka says quietly as Yuusei pushes up the sleeves of his hoodie and puts on his guitar. Yuusei nods. “You look nervous.”

“Kiryuu’s close friend is out there tonight,” he replies. “She means a lot of him. It means a lot that he wants to show us to her. And whether she likes us or not.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Rua says. “You guys are the best.”

Yuusei nods and climbs the stairs towards the stage. “Thank you, you two.”

“Knock ‘em dead, Yuusei!” 

Yuusei smiles and the twins follow into the wings. Kiryuu and Crow are exactly where he expected. Crow’s grinning face lights up the stage, throwing his whole body into the music, as always, from the small podium at the far end. And Kiryuu’s leant forward to the crowd, hair over his face as he bounces and sways. Yuusei smiles and waves to Jack. 

The drum beat changes. The lights flash and move across the stage. Kiryuu tosses his head to throw his hair from his face. Crow jumps from his podium. 

Time to get to work.

They don’t have a gimmick like Silent Court. They’re not some witch trying to drown the world in sorrow. They’re not emotionally messed up but charming bad guys like Crash Town. They’re just themselves. And that’s always been enough.

With the lights turned purple and focused on Jack, Yuusei can slip through the darkness of the stage to his own middle spot. He can watch Jack’s rare, unrestrained grin as he throws himself into his drum solo. Jack is always straight out the gate. He’s the backbone they all build off, after all. 

And when the lights come up again in red, Yuusei is there to step up to his mic, met by roaring cheers as he catches the beat and starts to play. Kiryuu is stepping down from his platform at last, crossing the stage with that always leisurely pace and huge grin. Like there’s nowhere he’s more at home. 

“Ladies and gentleman!” Yuusei calls. 

The crowd goes quiet and Yuusei can’t help grinning. He lets the hush hang for a moment over Jack’s drum roll and Kiryuu and Crow’s building guitars. 

“Tonight, satisfaction is guaranteed!” 

And that’s all it takes for the stage and audience to erupt into the chaos of music and songs. It’s so easy to get swept up in it. Everything is forgotten but the music and the four of them, feeding from the audience’s energy. Something has changed. Yuusei can feel it in the electricity in the atmosphere. 

The four of them have changed.

By the time they’ve been on stage for over an hour, they’re breathing hard, taking a break for a drink and Crow had tied his hoodie around his waist a few songs ago. 

“Ah, that’s probably it for us, isn’t it?” Kiryuu says into the mic. There’s unhappy groans and arguments from the crowd and Kiryuu laughs. “Huh? Did we forget something?”

There are yells for the new song and Crow grins. “New song? Do we have a new song?”

“Sounds like we’re being made demands of,” Jack snorts.

The calls continue and Yuusei laughs. He takes a drink of his water before returning to the mic. Their teasing can only go for so long. They’d waited this long, after all. And the four of them are just as excited to put it out there as the audience is to hear it.

“Not to worry,” Yuusei says. “We’ll give you exactly what you’re waiting for. Betrayal Is Unacceptable.” 

The cheering is so enthusiastic as the introduction plays. And it’s so much fun. Kiryuu’s music is fun to play in a way other songs just aren’t. It’s bouncy and playful. And the grins on Kiryuu and Crow’s faces, and no doubt Jack’s, make it the best song they’ve ever done. And given how quickly the crowd picks up their part, perhaps they think the same. 

_“It was during one trial, after the beginning of summer, but as of now, no one can remember how we really met.”_

_ “Feelings of inferiority overflow, but once you talk with your fists, no one will notice anymore.” _

It’s so weird to have Crow sharing the vocals. Even after so much practicing. And that he’s met with loud cheers, Yuusei thinks the audience probably appreciates it. Why would they doubt it? If Kiryuu said him and Crow splitting the vocals was right, why would they ever doubt him? 

And Crow’s voice is surprisingly captivating. Even after so long hearing him sing, something is different. Maybe it’s the same feeling he’d noticed throughout the concert. That new energy. Is that why even Crow’s voice sounds different today.

Crow glances over and meets Yuusei’s gaze with a grin.

_“Even with our conflicting souls, back to back, we’re invincible, you know. It’s your voice that wakes me up.”_

Yuusei laughs, turning away to the mic for the chorus. Crow’s grin is so radiant. This is really everything that they’d longed for. Everything they were aiming for. This is their future.

_“Even if distance separates us, try again. It’s only shortening.”_

“Alright, this is where it gets complicated,” Kiryuu calls. “You’re gonna have to with us next time so try to keep up, ok?”

_ **“Yes we are!”** _

_ “Feelings of frustrations.”  _

_ **“Going to!”** _

_ “Keep building up.” _

_ **“Be alright!”** _

_ “Those days of captivity were a tragedy.” _

_ **“Where there’s a will!”** _

_ “Always together.” _

_ **“There’s a way!”** _

_“These songs of love make echoes ripple in the mirror. Yeah!”_ Yuusi smiles, taking a deep breath into the momentary lull. _“Sing out! We’ll carry on. Stand by you ‘til the end. We’re proud of that summer afternoon, you know, so today, there can be no betrayal.”_

Kiryuu and Crow are wandering off again, egging the audience on through the last chorus. Kiryuu with that casual, almost authoritative, stride while Crow takes off at a bouncy run. Where would they be without them to charm the crowd?

_“Those things like teasing one another out of love, they’re precious, you know. Clustering hearts become one and, my man, we’re right here with you.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song is, of course in case you haven't noticed a pattern here, [Betrayal Is Unacceptable by Dokonjofinger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkoHtFa9LrY) the most Satisfaction of all Dokofin songs, let these boys declare their stupid undying friendship despite forced upon them by circumstances, and again using mostly that chanel's translations but also the various others especially the game's wiki. Possibly my favourite Dokofin fully released song (release BORN BORN DANCE cowards!) outside of the character songs because I could listen to Ono Yuki singing all day. And today endcard is [here on tumblr](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/629702110782586880/%EF%BE%9F-reupload-to-see-if-its-going-to-cooperate) and a redraw of the "DOKONJO Burning Live!" UR for Yasu.


	5. Honey And Lemon

“I didn’t even know Carly had a piano,” Yuusei says, following Kiryuu up the path to Carly’s house. He’d never actually been to Carly’s house. She’s surprisingly well off. A lot of these things had never really occurred to him. Carly was just a journalist and blogger, a friend of Kiryuu’s and Jack’s ex-girlfriend. “Or played.”

“She’s really good,” Kiryuu replies with a grin. “You didn’t think about me and Misty playing and not Carly?”

“It never crossed my mind, to be honest,” he says. 

Kiryuu laughs and let’s himself into Carly’s house without hesitation. Yuusei pauses and frowns at the door. It feels a little odd to be just letting themselves into her house like this but Kiryuu seems at home here. Perhaps that’s not so unusual. He and Carly had always been close. 

“I’m home,” Kiryuu calls. 

“Welcome back,” Carly replies. “I’m in the music room.” 

Yuusei follows behind Kiryuu into a music room, brightly lit by windows across one side. A piano sits pride of place along with a drum kit and guitars. Carly is at a low table on her laptop in an oversized sweater and shorts.

“Last night’s concert was a big hit, guys,” Carly says with a grin. “Even Angela was blown away. You guys were amazing.”

“I knew we would be,” Kiryuu laughs, sitting on the piano stool. “I believe in these idiots, you know?”

“We couldn’t do it without you,” Yuusei says. Kiryuu grins, taking their rough manuscript from a pocket of the guitar case. “What about the song you and Jack are working on?”

“We’re not working on a new song,” he replies with a scowl.

“What new song?” Carly says, joining them at the piano. “Another new song?”

“Every time we leave Jack and Kiryuu on their own they end up playing this song,” he says with a frown. “It’s definitely the same song.”

Carly frowns at Kiryuu before putting her hands to the keys. “Like this?” 

Yuusei blinks. Somehow Carly manages to mimic the drums and guitar with her piano. 

“Yeah. That’s it.” 

And it’s _exactly_ right. That’s exactly the song. The same rolling low notes in place of drums and same easy melody. He frowns, getting up and sitting on the edge of the piano stool next to Kiryuu. She’s not even got any music in front of her. 

“ _This is your only chance to take._ ” 

Yuusei stares down at Carly as she sings quietly. It has lyrics? 

“ _Can you really keep standing before me? My raging, boiling power, that strength, oh ohhh oh. And truly unstoppable speed, yeah oh oh. Waiting, hiding in the dark, is that the only way, that you’ll seek your victory? It’s the end._ ”

She slams her hands on the keys and Yuusei winces at the chaotic, jarring noise as she turns to Kiryuu. 

“I can’t believe you and Jack are _still_ writing Field Heart!” she snaps, poking his nose. “It’s been years!”

“Field Heart?” Yuusei says.

“We didn’t name it that,” Kiryuu says with a scowl. “And it’s not actually a song.”

“It is.” 

“Don’t say it like it’s a proper thing.”

“What’s Field Heart?” Yuusei says.

“That’s not what it’s called,” he argues.

“It’s a song Jack and Kiryuu have been writing since I was dating Jack,” Carly says. “A less secure woman would have been worried to keep finding her boyfriend curled up with her best friend.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Kiryuu grumbles. 

“It was,” she says.

“She’s not my best friend.”

“Hey!” Carly huffs and turns to Yuusei. “I used to wander off to get drinks and come back and find them basically on top of each other writing this thing. All the time. It’s a good job that I trusted them both. Even if he is mean to me.”

“I didn’t realise you two knew each other back then,” Yuusei says. 

Although, looking back, Kiryuu and Jack had certainly been throwing odd glances at each other the entire time. He’d put it down to Jack and Kiryuu’s personalities clashing. Jack is pretty abrasive, even with people he likes, and Kiryuu is a charismatic leader. They were bound to clash. Knowing they had history - apparently close history - makes far more sense of the glances. Not clashing personalities but old friends wondering if they should say anything. No wonder Jack knows more about Kiryuu than Yuusei and Crow.

“So? This new song you guys want my help with?” Carly says. 

“Right, here,” Kiryuu says, handing Carly the manuscript. She spreads it across her piano’s music stand. “What do you think?”

“It’s good,” she replies, tilting her head. “It’s very different. You two wrote this together?”

“Mmm, Yuusei wrote the lyrics,” he says, playing with the keys as Yuusei gets out his guitar. “I’ve been helping him with it.”

“It’s _really_ different to your normal lyrics, Yuusei,” Carly says, glancing over.

Yuusei nods. “I wanted to do something different. Something unexpected. And… raw, I guess.”

“It’s definitely that,” she says. She turns to Kiryuu. “So? What do you need me for?”

Kiryuu frowns down at the piano before putting his hands to the keys and starting to play. Carly tilts her head and nods, taking up the little phrases. It’s quick and bouncy. Yuusei is starting to get the feeling that’s the kind of music Kiryuu likes to write when allowed to do as he pleases. Even just scales suddenly sound very complicated when Carly plays them like that. Kiryuu picks up a pencil and starts to jot it on the manuscript. 

It’s strange. Working with Kiryuu and Carly is very different to working with him with Jack and Crow. Or even on his own. Carly and Kiryuu _argue_. A lot. A surprising amount. It’s good natured and reminds him a lot of Jack and Crow, only more musically focused and not as loud. They constantly bicker over what they’re doing with the song and music and what would sound better. Yuusei is ashamed to admit, for all he knew Carly was interested in music - she was Jack’s girlfriend and he’d never date anyone not interested in music, and she is a music journalist - he’s never really considered that she might actually be anything more than that. Just interested. He’d never considered her as on their level. 

He’s starting to realise he’s done Carly a terrible disservice in his mind.

“Try it,” Kiryuu mutters, gesturing to the new working of the bridge.

Carly plays them in and Yuusei frowns at the new notes and rewording to fit in the bridge and chorus. 

“ _It shouldn’t be like this, even if I say it, as usual, the world won’t stop, it won’t change at all._ ”

It’s better but still not right, Yuusei thinks. Kiryuu is scowling too. Carly sighs but keeps playing so Yuusei keeps up with her anyway.

“ _It can’t end, I don’t want it to end like this. Tomorrow, for sure, I’ll show you my best. The world won’t change, no matter how you beg for it. Advance forward, or your nobody at all._ ” 

“I blame you for this,” Kiryuu mutters. Yuusei glances at him. “You wanted to write something all heartfelt and raw. They’re the worst to write. Especially to make them sound it.”

“It’s a challenge,” Yuusei says, nodding slightly, “but we need to keep pushing forward and advancing.”

“I _know_ ,” he sighs. “But you know there’s a reason I don’t usually write this sorta thing.”

“We’re not going to get anywhere shying away from this sort of thing. Crimson Ballade was really good.”

“It took him like a year to write it though,” Carly sighs.

“That long?”

Kiryuu glances at Carly. “Can’t we do it the way Carly did it?”

“Stop complaining,” Carly scolds. “And what do you mean like the way I did it?”

“Umm…” Kiryuu puts down his bass and lays his hands over the keys. He frowns, playing a few notes before shaking his head. “Nope.” He moves up a key and that definitely sounds better. “That’s it.”

“Kiryuu, that-” Carly shoves him and Kiryuu laughs as she turns red. “Why do you know how to play that?!”

“Why do you know how to play Field Heart?” he replies.

“So you’re accepting the name?”

“Nope.” He turns to the piano, biting his lip and playing an oddly jazzy piece. “It’s Honey And Lemon. She wrote it after she broke up with Jack.”

“Kiryuu!” 

“ _Surely it’s just the movie, right? The goodbye whispered on the screen? But suddenly your words come back to me on this lonely night._ ” 

Yuusei finds himself watching Kiryuu with a slight frown. And a bit of heat in his cheeks. He’s never heard Kiryuu sing like this. It’s very different. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. It’s Carly’s song, not Kiryuu’s. It’s _so_ different. And his voice is surprisingly sultry and mellow like this compared to the loud, boisterous Kiryuu he’s used to hearing. 

“ _Love is, and well affection too, they’re pointless, trivial things. Emotions, they pass emotions to each other, regrets and sentiments are buried. But none of this is because of you. Just Lemonade Love._ ”

Yuusei tilts his head. Suddenly, Yuusei wants to write a love song like this for Kiryuu to sing. Why does Kiryuu seem to shy away from singing when he has a voice like this? He doesn’t even seem happy to share vocals with him or Crow. He’s like Jack. He just doesn’t want to sing and Yuusei just can’t understand why.

“ _Honey and lemon, melting into my restless sleep, show me the dreamland beyond that old promise._ ”

“It’s not ok at all,” Carly sighs, taking over from Kiryuu’s playing seamlessly. “I want to say I’m sorry. Do you think we can try again? Actually… even now...”

Carly lowers her head, watching her own hands. Her piano playing is definitely head and shoulders above Kiryuu’s. 

“ _Love and affection, they’re like lost childishness. If you have a talent for love, can you bury your regrets and sentiments? Right now, this isn’t because of you. Just Lemonde Love._ ”

Carly’s hands fall still and she sighs, lowering her head. Kiryuu pats her tight gently and she gets up from the piano stool, getting out from between them and heading back to her laptop.

“That was embarrassing,” she says. 

“It’s really good,” Yuusei says softly. “I think… it speaks to something really honest and real. Even after things are over, the things that make you nostalgic can make your heart ache. Even if it’s not love anymore.” 

“Kiryuu’s as cruel as ever,” Carly huffs and turns her glare on him. “You make people sing their hearts out and write songs that are honest and open like wounds, but you won’t do it yourself anymore. Coward.”

“Don’t push your luck just because we’re friends, Carly,” Kiryuu hisses. 

“At least when you wrote Crimson Ballade you were being honest,” she says. “Now you just hide behind these fake smiles and songs that sound like they mean something but are actually just hollow. Just like you.”

Yuusei frowns. “Carly-”

“I’m not _hollow_ ,” Kiryuu snaps. “I’m trying, you know? This isn’t exactly easy for me either. It’s not like I want to be like this.”

“Rudger would never let you get away with this.”

Kiryuu’s shoulders stiffen. Yuusei’s not entirely sure what’s going on or how the argument even really started, but it feels like being between siblings. Especially when Kiryuu’s eyes narrow.

“Bitch.”

“Coward.”

Kiryuu growls and turns his back on her, focused on the piano. 

“We worry about you, Kiryuu,” Carly sighs. 

“I don’t need you to worry about me,” he mutters. “C’mon, Yuusei. Focus.”

No matter how Yuusei wants to ask what’s wrong and who Rudger is, he doesn’t. He focuses on his music and after half an hour, Carly returns to the piano and things return to normal. As if there wasn’t an argument. Yuusei’s totally lost. But he supposes Jack and Crow do the same sometimes. They’ll be in each other’s faces and then carry on like nothing happened. 

By the time they leave in the evening, the song is actually sounding finished. Or at least, close to. It’s presentable. Now they just have to polish it with Jack and Crow. Kiryuu is muttering about getting Carly up on stage to play it for them, potentially keeping the piano, even if Carly had sounded pretty scandalised by the idea.

“I didn’t realise you and Jack knew each other before we met as a band,” Yuusei says as they’re leaving. 

Kiryuu smiles, opening up an umbrella and pulling Yuusei under with him. “Well, it didn’t seem important to bring it up. Nothing happened.”

“You don’t need to clarify that-”

“I do,” Kiryuu says. “People look at a situation like two guys and a girl and assume I’m a homewrecker one way or another.” 

“I don’t believe that for a moment,” Yuusei says firmly. “You’re Carly’s friend, I don’t think you’d steal her boyfriend. And I don’t think you’re so dishonourable you’d go after a woman in a relationship. And I definitely don’t think Jack or Carly are the type to have an affair. I have total faith in all three of you. I mean, it makes sense that Jack would meet his girlfriend’s friends. They were pretty serious.” 

Kiryuu nods. “I mean, I was kinda living there. It wasn’t like we could avoid each other.”

“You were _living there_?” 

“Yeah, that house, it’s where we all lived,” Kiryuu says. “Me and Carly were the last ones staying there. I only moved out a few months ago. Half my stuff is still there. It’s our sanctuary.”

“Do you need a sanctuary?” Yuusei says with a frown. 

“Sometimes,” he replies. “Those meds… I have some issues. Things get on top of me. Music helps. It’s why I always focused on it so much. It’s grounding.”

“If it’s supposed to help you deal with whatever issues you have… isn’t Carly right that you should maybe try to be a bit more honest with your music?”

“I’m trying,” Kiryuu mutters, handing over a crumpled piece of paper. “I’ve put my faith in people before, you know. It never ends well.”

Yuusei unfolds the paper carefully. It’s lyrics. He tilts his head, looking over it slowly. It’s wonderful. There's a lot of scribbled out lines and words, it’s a total mess and Yuusei has never seen Kiryuu writing a song like this. Maybe he makes it more presentable before he gives it to them usually. Maybe they all start like this. Or maybe because it’s an important song. 

“Is this… how you really feel?” Yuusei says quietly.

“I dunno,” Kiryuu mutters. “Something like that. I’m working on it. I don’t really find it easy to express myself, ok?”

“I hadn’t noticed,” he says. Kiryuu glares halfheartedly and Yuusei smiles. “Except for those times when you are.”

“What times are those?” he says.

“You never have any problem telling us when you don’t like our music,” he says. Kiryuu laughs and Yuusei smiles, leaning a little more against his shoulder. “And… you didn’t seem to have any problems telling Jack you wanted to kiss when we were telling secrets. You were pretty blunt about being, how did you put it, fond of the three of us?”

“Very fond.”

“Do you… want me to help you with your song too?” Yuusei says. “Like you helped with mine?”

“I can manage,” Kiryuu says with a frown. “You don’t need to bother-”

“It’s not a bother,” he says, linking his arm loosely with Kiryuu’s. “I want to. I want to help you and support you. It’s ok to lean on us.”

Kiryuu sighs. “Yuusei… I’ve held on too tightly before…”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it,” he promises. “For now, just hold on and let us help you, ok?”

“Yeah…” 

Kiryuu smiled and nods, shifting the umbrella to protect them from the growing rain. Yuusei folds up the song lyrics and hands them back to Kiryuu to tuck away again. 

“Hey, have you ever watched Lemonade Love?”

“Lemonade Love?” Yuusei says with a frown. “From the song?”

“It’s a movie,” Kiryuu says with a grin. “You wanna watch it?”

“It’s a cheesy romance movie, isn’t it?” he says.

“No,” he replies with a wrinkle of his nose. “It’s a cheesy _romcom_. And it’s actually really good. You wanna crash Jack and Crow’s place and watch it?”

“Is it really ok to watch it with Jack?” Yuusei says.

“You think Jack has ever heard the song?” Kiryuu says with a shrug. “Let alone has any idea how much weight I put on sharing ice cream with Carly binging that thing? He deserves to cry over the break up like I did.”

“You cried over a cheesy romcom?” 

“You’re not allowed to judge until you’ve watched it and not cried.”

In the end, they do end up at Jack and Crow’s. Their guitar cases are left in the corner with Crow’s and the four of them collapse into Jack’s bed with his laptop, bringing up Lemonade Love. Crow laughed at the idea but in the end it was him who bought the popcorn out. Kiryuu leans into Jack’s side, resting on his shoulder as they curl into pillows and covers. It feels almost like they should be making a pillow fort at this stage. Yuusei tilts his head, watching Kiryuu and Jack for a moment. Is this what Carly meant about finding Jack and Kiryuu curled up together whenever she left the room? Now Yuusei’s aware of it, he’s very aware of it. And that he’s been aware of it for a while. Kiryuu often leans against Jack, curls into his side and is just generally more tactile with him. Perhaps that’s just familiarity and the amount of time they’ve known each other. 

“So… why are we watching a chick flick?” Crow says, keeping the popcorn to himself. 

“Music reasons,” Kiryuu replies.

“What music reasons?” Jack says with a scowl.

“Honey And Lemon,” he replies.

“That means nothing to us,” Crow says.

“I want to write you a song like that,” Yuusei mutters. 

Kiryuu jerks his head up and Yuusei glances away. “Like what?”

“Honey And Lemon.”

“Umm, expand on that,” Kiryuu says with a frown, “before I start thinking you want me to break up with you guys so you can write me a break up song.”

“We’re writing break up songs now?” Crow says.

“That’s not it,” Yuusei argues, shaking his head. “And I didn’t mean for you for you, I mean for you to sing.” Kiryuu frowns. “You sounded really good singing Carly’s song.”

“Carly’s song?”

“She’s really good when she wants to be,” Jack says. 

Crow tilts his head and Yuusei can see the exact moment the situation clicks. A grin spreads and his eyes light up. Luckily he has the decency not to say it outloud. If Jack doesn’t know that Carly wrote songs about their break up, that’s fine. They’re not going to drop that on him.

“Let’s just get on with this before we all end up embarrassing ourselves,” Kiryuu says, pressing play.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get pumped guys, next chapter is a Halloween Special (yes that needs capitals). Anyway, today's song is [Honey And Lemon by Plasmagica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nLQS7bsWbA) (specially Chuchu although not her character song). Tbh this is one of those songs you know the actual name of it, but just call it something else. It's Lemonade Love in my head and always will be. And previews of 2 upcoming songs from the boys. And the picture is, of course, over here [on my tumblr](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/631365116507652096/%EF%BE%9F-the-art-for-chapter-5-of-meteor-shower-fic) because yep I'm giving up on posting in groups and a redraw of the "Um, Are You Sure You're Okay... With Me?" Pokoe SR.


	6. Goodnight Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for waiting. It is the Halloween Special we've all been waiting for. Full of illustrations for you guys.

* * *

Halloween is always an insane time for bands, according to Kiryuu. The fact that Satisfaction is getting to be a part of that insanity is a great sign for them. Especially when Mikage told them they’d been invited to the city’s annual Halloween Kids Rock party. Crow had watched it every year on TV. Some of the best bands in the country gather to play at a charity party for orphans and struggling kids. A night off for everyone struggling. The sort of thing he’d have killed for in his childhood - when he and Jack were running around trying to help Martha give the younger kids a Halloween to enjoy despite their tight budget. 

“I’ve got costumes,” Kiryuu declares, coming into their dressing room with Mikage and Carly. They’re carrying bags and boxes. “And they’re brilliant.”

“How come we don’t get to decide our own costumes?” Jack snaps. 

“Because we can’t have people wearing the same unless you want to all wear the same,” Mikage says, handing out the bags to each of them. “It’s all managed by the organizers.”

“It’s going to be awesome,” Carly says. “I’m going to get changed in with Misty and the girls. You should see her costume.”

“She’s a nurse, right?” Kiryuu says.

“Yep. Unsurprisingly, Crash Town is here. They’re cowboys - and bargirl. As always.”

“I hated those costumes.”

Crow frowns and tilts his head, thinking back to the parties in recent years. Kiryuu had been there. Crash Town had been on stage the past two years. Kiryuu had been there, dressed as a cowboy in tight trousers and chaps and a black hat. And now Crow is once again confronted with how much more experienced and advanced Kiryuu really is. This might be their first year, but it’ll be Kiryuu’s third.

And Crash Town is _here_.

“Don’t be nervous,” Kiryuu says as the door shuts, leaving the four alone. He grins and pokes Crow’s forehead. “You’re worrying about Crash Town, right?”

“It didn’t go well last time we shared a stage with them,” Yuusei says quietly. 

Kiryuu sighs, leaning back against the desk. “We’re not competing with them today though, are we? Tonight is all about the kids. Try to remember that. It’s more important than any silly rivalry.”

“It’s not silly,” Jack says. “They think they’re better than us-”

“They are,” Yuusei says quietly. “Objectively, the battle of the bands proved that.”

“But they think they’re above us,” he snaps. “They’re looking down on us!”

“Focus on the kids,” Kiryuu says firmly. 

Well, it’s true enough Crash Town hadn’t made themselves known when Satisfaction was on the stage doing a sound test. Silent Court were watching from the wings, apparently waiting for their turn after them. Crash Town was nowhere to be seen. They hadn’t turned up to rub their faces in their loss, as Crow had expected them to.

“C’mon, we’re getting changed,” Kiryuu says. “The kids’ll start arriving soon.”

Crow doesn’t object to his costume. It’s definitely different to what he was expecting. Sleek black leather and high boots and long coat tails. He frowns as he pulls on the gloves and flexes his fingers. Across the room, Kiryuu is wrapped in blue and black robes and Crow does his best to keep his eyes up, off the exposed, toned stomach beneath his short black top.

“What exactly are you, Kiryuu?” Yuusei says, brushing down his white lab coat.

Kiryuu grins, pulling up his hood. His eyes - somehow - glow gold in the shadows. “I’m a restless spirit returned to have my vengeance on those who wronged me.”

“If I knew vengeful spirits look like that I’d have wronged more people,” Crow laughs. 

“Could you have wronged more people?” Jack says.

Kiryuu cackles - something that sounds a little too natural to be entirely fun - and turns to the mirror, painting a red mark down his face. “You should see Carly.”

“ _Carly_?” he says, turning quickly. 

“Mhmm.” 

There’s no answer beyond that and Kiryuu pulls up his hood again. Crow frowns. “So what am _I_?”

“A phantom thief, of course,” Kiryuu replies with a grin. “On your way to steal people’s jewels and their hearts in class and style.”

“Whoever gave you the idea Crow does anything with class and styles?” Jack snorts.

“Fuck you,” Crow grumbles, putting on the mask over one eye. “I’m the classiest one here.”

“Is everyone decent?” Carly calls, banging on the door. 

“C’mon in,” Kiryuu calls back.

The door opens to Mikage, Carly and Silent Court. Kiryuu grins and Crow’s jaw drops. Even Carly and Mikage have gone for the sexy costumes. 

“ _Carly_?” Jack says, voice a little strangled.

Carly grins, bouncing over to Kiryuu and grabbing his arm. They match. Her robes match the marks twisting over his, just in her orange rather than his blue. Her top is cropped shorter than his and her skirt barely exists. 

“Another vengeful spirit?” Yuusei says.

“Not vengeful,” Carly scolds. “ _Restless_. Kiryuu, do my mark.”

“Sure, sure,” Kiryuu says, grabbing the red face paint. “We’re restless spirits returned for unfinished business. I want vengeance, Carly has returned to make her love king.”

“And what are you?” Jack says, glancing at Aki.

Her normal dress has been replaced with a cape, corset and ruffles. Her old fashioned boots have become stripped socks and biker boots. And a little hat sits slightly off center, holding her hair aside.

“I’m a cute witch,” Aki says, eyes narrowed. 

“You absolutely are,” Crow says. Yuusei elbows him in the ribs. “ _Ow_!”

“Shut up, Crow,” he mutters.

“I don’t see why I should be a witch,” Aki says, pushing down her skirt. “I feel ridiculous.”

“The woman who calls herself the Black Rose Witch doesn’t get to ask why she’s a witch for Halloween,” Sherry replies.

Sherry herself looks like some kind of princess or bride with a veil and knee length lace dress.

Aki glares at them for a moment before putting on a half mask and turning away.

“This is ridiculous,” she says. “I’m going to find Divine.”

“He’s here?” Misty hisses. Aki just sweeps away and Misty sighs. After a moment, she turns to Yuusei with a smile, taking his arm loosely. “Doctor.”

“Nurse,” Yuusei says, smiling back.

Well, at least someone’s getting into the party mood. Misty leads Yuusei out to the door with Carly and Kiryuu following. After a moment, Sherry smiles and holds out a hand to Jack. 

“Sir knight,” she says. 

“Princess,” Jack says, bowing deeply and kissing her hand. 

“He doesn’t look like any knight I’ve ever seen,” Crow mutters. He glances at Mikage as they head out. “Well, I guess you’re my date then. Arrest me officer.”

“If only I could,” Mikage says, putting on her police cap and taking his arm. “At least then I’d know where you boys were and what you were doing all the time.”

The ballroom is full of noise and chaos. Crow grins. It’s just like he’s seen on TV. Kids run around, they’re digging into the buffet and just being kids. The sort of thing Crow really would have killed for years ago. Or even recently. Even Jack’s in a reasonable mood, letting the kids use him as a climbing frame. Carly is in one corner, reading fortunes for some of the older girls, guarded over - and perhaps encouraging the crowd of teenage girls to gather and swoon - by Kiryuu.

“Don’t you boys look handsome?” 

Crow turns. Martha is smiling at him. “Martha!”

“Crow,” she says with a warm smile. He grins, wrapping his arms around her. “You haven’t been home in months, child.”

“Sorry,” Crow laughs, stepping back. He glances over her and his grin widens. “Now, that explains Jack being a knight in those colours. You’re his evil queen.”

Martha sighs and swipes at him. “I’m not evil, just firm, you silly boy.”

“Isn’t that the same to kids?” he says. Martha smiles. Now he’s looking more closely, he can see their foster siblings among the crowd. “How did you get in?”

“Your manager gave us the invitation,” Martha replies. 

Mikage smiles “Apparently Kiryuu has friends with connections.” 

“Not that you’ve introduced me to him.”

“Ah, was that a hint?” Crow laughs.

“If I have to tell you it’s a hint, it’s not,” Martha replies. 

“Come on then,” he says. “I’ll introduce you to our resident spirit of vengeance. You gonna be ok, Mikage?” 

“I‘m quite fine watching over Jack,” Mikage says. 

Crow leads Martha away to the corner where Carly and Kiryuu are hiding in the spookiest area. Cobwebs and skeletons and carved pumpkins sit all around them in the darkness while Carly turns over cards. 

They wait for Carly to finish with the current girl before he clears his throat. Carly lifts her head, eyes glowing beneath her hood. How do those two do that?

“Martha,” Carly says, absolutely beaming. “How are you?”

“Wonderful dear,” Martha replies, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “And how are you? Still working on Jack?” Carly shrugs, lowering her hood. “You’re as good as he’s going to get, you know? Honestly, I don’t know why he let you go.”

“And this is Kiryuu, Martha,” Crow says, gesturing to Kiryuu, who lowers his hood. “He’s our bassist. Kiryuu, this is Martha. She raised me and Jack.”

“Kiryuu Kyousuke,” he says, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much.”

“I’ve heard plenty about you too, Kiryuu,” Martha says, shaking his hand. “You seem to be doing wonders for the boys and Yuusei.”

“You’re too kind,” Kiryuu laughs. “I’m surprised though. I didn’t expect Jack and Crow’s mother to be so young.”

“Flattery like that is getting nowhere with me, young man,” she scolds lightly.

Kiryuu laughs, but it’s cut short. Something catches his eye and he frowns. Crow glances back. Ramon is there. He catches them looking and grins, pushing up the brim of his hat and turning away. 

“Someone you know?” Martha says.

“Ramon,” Crow says. “He’s the lead singer of Crash Town.”

“Who?” she says.

“Kiryuu’s old band,” he replies. “Bunch of bastards- ow!”

Martha tugs his ear with a scowl. “Language.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” he cries.

“They stole his song,” Carly says softly. Martha frowns. “Do you know Lotten, Kiryuu?”

Kiryuu shrugs. “Barbara’s boyfriend. I think he’s Malcolm’s brother. I think they’d been looking to replace me with him for a long time. I wonder how long Ramon’s going to last with them calling the shots.” 

“You think he’s not got long with them?” Carly says.

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Kiryuu replies with a shrug.

“Do they really not bother you?” Crow says.

“Not really,” he laughs. “I’m happy with you guys. You should have a little more confidence in that.”

“What song are you guys doing tonight?” Carly says.

“Last Train,” Crow replies. 

“Oooh, I love that one,” she says before pouting. “Not Betrayal Is Unacceptable though? Wouldn’t the kids love singing along with that?”

“Maybe if we get an encore,” Kiryuu says with a grin, “but Last Train is a fan favourite.”

“Oh, it’s Misty!” Carly calls, getting up from the table as drums roll and pound. “Bye, Martha!”

“Bye dear.” Martha smiles at Crow, nudges him along. “Go on. Go be with your friends.”

Crow grins, running off after Kiryuu and Carly. Yuusei and Jack are at the back of the crowd by the stage. He grins, looping his arm with Kiryuu’s and leaning against him as Aki steps up to her mic, lights around the stage flashing red and white as the music grows. This one they’d heard at their last concert. And Misty was definitely right about Aki’s lyrics being odd. She definitely suits a Halloween party.

_“So sweet, so sweet, so sweet, so sweet, a devil’s hand, it waits, it waits, it waits, that bright red, in this deep, dark, unpleasant world I’ve become used so to.”_

“Do I really sing like that?” Kiryuu whispers to Carly.

“You can’t ask me that after writing Crimson Ballade,” Carly hisses back.

“I swear, if they sing that, I might actually get on stage and punch them,” Crow says.

Kiryuu shakes his head. “They’ll do Catastrophe Of Corruption.”

_“Let me turn back time, the second hand is stabbing me so deeply.”_

Crow nods slowly. He’ll trust Kiryuu on that front. So instead of arguing and questioning his judgement, Crow reaches down and slides his fingers loosely between Kiryuu’s. Kiryuu glances at him and Crow smiles back, squeezing gently.

“Nervous?” he says.

“I should be asking you that, shouldn’t I?” Kiryuu replies. “You’re the virgin here.” 

Crow’s cheeks burn but he holds Kiryuu’s gaze as best he can. “You’ll have to look after me through my first time then.”

“Don’t worry,” he laughs. “I’m very experienced. I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”

“I hate you,” he whispers.

“I know.”

“Stop flirting,” Carly snaps. “You’re supposed to be paying attention.”

“Sorry, Carly,” Kiryuu laughs, “but he’s looking pretty delicious tonight, I can’t help myself. All that leather’s a pretty good look.”

Crow’s pretty sure he’s entirely red at this point. Kiryuu laughs and squeezes his hand as Carly glances over.

“I suppose,” she says. 

“Stop it,” Crow groans. “I’m gonna die of embarrassment.”

_“Dizziness, destruction, enticement, I’m so tired. Cleanly, roughly, internally, I confess I want to sing, more, more, more, more, more. Play with me more, in this reality where everything bends to my will.”_

Aki leans down to a redheaded man in the audience and Kiryuu and Carly’s eyes narrow, glaring openly at him. 

“Didn’t you kill him?” Kiryuu whispers.

Crow’s eyes widen and Carly glares at Kiryuu. “Obviously not.” 

“Want me to finish the job?”

“You’ll end up in jail this time.”

_“There’s a devil within my heart whispering softly, when I realised, it had invaded me, my heart was always so lonely, surely, overdoing it and making me go wild. This world unleashed so beautifully, no one can break it down. I give this unending dream to you.”_

Crow is totally lost by the conversation. Carly and Kiryuu are talking so casually about murder? As if this is something they’ve done before? 

“You’re looking pale, Crow,” Kiryuu says quietly.

“You’ve killed someone?” Crow whispers, staring up at him. 

Kiryuu laughs. “When I was like… How old was I, Carly?”

“Fourteen,” Carly replies. 

“When I was fourteen,” Kiryuu says. “And that is why I take meds now.”

“Holy shit,” Crow breathes. 

“Language, Crow,” he scolds. “There are kids around.”

_“Ahh, what an insignificant thing, but for the sake of something like this, I’ll live on killing myself.”_

“They’re pretty suited to Halloween, aren’t they?” Jack says, appearing behind them with Yuusei. Crow glances back. “What’s with that look?”

“Nothing,” Crow says quietly. 

“Crow?” Yuusei says. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he laughs. “How long until we’re on?”

“About half an hour or so,” he replies.

_“Sticky love and hate shone through the night, when I realised, my lies had been too much, my heart was always so lonely, surely, you’ve already found out, this an illusion, haven’t you?”_

“Let’s make sure everyone knows we’re not just giving up and rolling over, right?” Kiryuu laughs. 

“Right,” Jack says. “Even if we’re not competing against Crash Town, we’ll definitely show them what we’ve got.” 

“Even if you’re doing old songs?” Carly says.

“We’ve improved just from playing Kiryuu’s songs,” Yuusei says. “And as our bonds grow stronger, our music improves.”

_“I give a goodnight kiss to you.”_

The crowd cheers and applause and Kiryuu’s hand slips from Crow’s. He pulls up his hood and steps away into the crowds of children and band members, somehow vanishing almost completely with Carly hot on his heels. Crow stares after them. He’s not sure what to say. He’s not sure what to make of it. Kiryuu killed someone. Their bright, bubbly Kiryuu is a murderer. Suddenly the darkness just beneath the surface makes so much more sense. 

“Crow?” Yuusei says.

Crow glances up at Jack. “You know why he takes his meds?”

“Yes,” Jack says plainly. Yuusei glances between them. “Kiryuu is Kiryuu. He’s our friend. That’s that.”

“What’s going on?” Yuusei says quietly. 

“We’ll have to talk to Kiryuu later,” Crow sighs. 

“If it helps, I did freak out a bit when I first found out,” Jack says. “Come on, let’s go find where the idiot’s gone so before it’s our time on stage.”

“He's ok though, right?” he says, hurrying after Jack with Yuusei on his heels. “I mean, he’s not gonna-”

“He’s fine,” he replies firmly. “Has he shown any signs of not being fine?” Crow shakes his head. “And has he been taking his meds?”

“...yes…”

“Would you be at all worried if you didn’t know?”

“I guess not.”

“So he’s fine. Trust him.”

“What is going on?” Yuusei snaps. “What’s wrong with Kiryuu?”

“He takes medication for his mental health,” Jack says. 

“Oh…” Yuusei frowns. “Is he ok?”

“He’s taking the medication and he’s gone through therapy,” he replies. “And we keep an eye on him and help keep him stable. Purpose helps. His music helps.” Crow nods slowly. That’s what he meant about music being grounding. “We’ll talk to him about it after the party.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So todays song is [Goodnight Paranoia by Bud Virgin Logic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VX_YwGFAD_Q&t=8s). And all the art today's art is [Aki based on Himeko's Halloween SSR](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/632517188858871808/%EF%BE%9F-seconds-halloween-pic-for-the-upcoming), [Crow based on Hachin's Halloween SSR](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/631906534826377216/%EF%BE%9F-one-of-two-halloween-pieces-for-the-meteor), [Misty based on Sumomone's Halloween UR](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/632899240453128193/%EF%BE%9F-just-because-i-appreciate-canon-not) and [Kiryuu as Joe's Halloween SRR](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/633101429756821504/%EF%BE%9F-the-last-of-the-halloween-special).


	7. Field Heart

Of course, they all should have known that pinning Kiryuu down to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about was almost impossible. Days slip by into weeks and months and Jack is sure Kiryuu has given Mikage orders to keep them busy the way their schedule is going. Every moment not working is spent practicing, recording, doing publicity or on stage. Apparently because of their performance at the Halloween event people are really starting to take notice. It’s a punishing pace for the three of them who aren’t used to it. Kiryuu seems more at home now than ever though. Like he’s getting back on form. The more popular they get, the more alive Kiryuu seems. 

“Careful, Jack,” Kiryuu laughs, putting his hands over Jack’s eyes. “You keep looking that thoughtful and you might hurt yourself.”

“I was just thinking about what a pain in the ass you are,” Jack grumbles, shoving him off. 

Kiryuu laughs and steps away, returning to where the fitters are glaring at him. It turns out trying to get Kiryuu to stand still for a costume fitting is an actual nightmare. The bigger they got, the more events required stage outfits. Jack finds it quite relaxing to have people flourishing fabrics and designs and fussing over them. Kiryuu, it turns out, does not.

Too bad they can’t get Misty or Carly here to shut him up and pin him down.

“These are pretty fancy,” Crow says, running his hands over the colourful fabrics. “Is it really ok to perform in these? I bet they cost a fortune too. Can we really afford this?”

“Expenses,” Kiryuu says. 

“Do we need to see so much of Jack’s abs?” Yuusei says.

“Distracting like that, isn’t he?” he laughs, pulling his hair up out the way of the fitters. Jack rolls his eyes. He’s well aware he’s good looking, he doesn’t need his idiot bandmates pointing it out. “There’s nothing wrong with a bit of fanservice, Yuusei.” 

“Besides, no one’s gonna see him back there anyway,” Crow laughs.

“I want a higher platform,” Jack grumbles 

“Actually, the New Year Festival’s stage has the drums up front,” Kiryuu says. “Usually, at least.”

“Well, at least someone has some sense,” he says.

The festival is a little concerning though. Somehow they’d talked him into actually making Field Heart into a proper song to perform. Jack’s not entirely sure how Yuusei and Kiryuu wrote songs so easily sometimes. He certainly understands why it takes months for them to put together new songs to perform. Even after years, it’s just not right.

Jack’s music has never been as soulful and beautiful as Kiryuu and Yuusei’s. It’s not all that surprising. Kiryuu and Yuusei have natural talent in spades. And while those two are in charge of perfecting the instrumental part, Jack is still struggling with his lyrics. He doesn’t know why he thought this was a good idea. 

“You look stressed,” Crow says. Jack glances up at him and Crow sits on the desk in front of him. “C’mon, idiot, we’re mostly done with the music.”

“I know,” Jack snaps. “There’s a reason we’ve been writing this for years, you know.”

“Lemme see?” he says.

Jack sighs and hands over the papers. How pathetic to have to be asking Crow of all people for help. There’s a reason he usually leaves it to them. A reason he’d had Kiryuu helping him through most of this. He really doesn’t know why he agreed to this. 

“This is so old you,” Crow laughs. “Like, it's so high school you. I get what Kiryuu means about songs not reflecting people anymore.”

“If that’s your idea of helping, don’t bother,” he says. 

Crow hums and tilts his head. “I just mean… well, you’re different now, aren’t you? Maybe you need to rethink your lyrics a bit. You’re not that guy anymore, so why not rework your lyrics to match?” 

“Have I really changed that much?”

“I think so,” Crow says, nodding slightly. “Like, not in massive ways. But you’re definitely different. Like, more mature, I guess. I mean, you’re not all about being the strongest and the best anymore, right? You’re having fun playing with us.”

Jack frowns. “Does it bother you what Crash Town said about us and him?”

They’ll never be enough for Kiryuu. They’ll never satisfy him. It’s so long ago they said it now. It’s been the better part of a year, but those words feel fresh as ever. And the distance between them and Kiryuu still feels as real as ever. They just can’t close that distance. 

“I hate guys like that,” Crow says, shaking his head. “They were totally looking down on us. It’s not like we don’t know Kiryuu’s more experienced than us or that he’s on another level. It’s not like we didn’t know Crash Town was out of our league. They didn’t have to go out of their way to rub our faces in it. That’s what you used to be like, you know.”

“I was never that bad,” Jack grumbles.

“No, you were always good at heart,” he says. “Even when you were being a total dick, you were usually doing it for some reason you thought was good. As much as you ever think.”

Jack glares at him for a moment before sighing and folding his arms on Crow’s lap. “Are we really not enough for him?” 

“I dunno,” Crow sighs, patting his head. Jack nods and lowers his head to his folded arms. “We’ve just gotta keep trying though, right? If we can’t keep going, how can we ever reach him? We’ve gotta reach him somehow. It still feels like we’re so far away.”

“Even knowing him better than you guys, he still feels like he’s just there,” Jack says. “Like he’s just here for the music.”

“You don’t think he’ll leave if he finds a better group, do you?”

“I don’t think he’s that kind of guy. I think he’s just… wary. Like a beaten up puppy. He wants to trust but he’s always a little bit afraid.”

“I wouldn’t call him a puppy,” Crow laughs. “More like a hellhound or werewolf.”

Jack nods slightly. There’s nothing puppish about Kiryuu really. He frowns, closing his eyes and trying to focus on his music again. Crow doesn’t say anything about Jack still occupying his lap, instead gently petting his hair and humming softly. Humming Field Heart. What a ridiculous name for it. How did they even come up with that? 

“Is it really just you against the world still?” Crow says quietly.

“No, I’ve got you guys,” Jack mutters.

“You’ve always had me,” he says.

“Yeah, but you’ve only just stopped being an annoying bratty kid.”

“Rude.” 

“Yeah.”

“You’re not aiming for the top alone anymore.”

“I guess not.”

He’s changed. His ambitions have changed. He’s not alone anymore and he’s not reaching for the top alone anymore either. He doesn’t feel the need to shed his friends and bonds as if baggage weighing him down. But, he’s not sure what his aim really is either. Is it really just fun? Is that enough for him or Kiryuu?

The New Year festival stage is bright and colourful and warm. All the speakers are wrapped in red and white and there are decorative fans all over the place. It’s really quite fancy. It’s as much of an overdressed stage as the stage for Halloween. 

Mikage hurries over with Carly following, each carrying their costumes as always. Carly grins, snapping a selfie with them, babbling about the show and putting it up on their site. But Jack’s completely zoned out. He’s trying to focus on the performance, not their issues with Kiryuu.

“Jack,” Carly says, leaning into his space as he’s finishing his dressing. Jack steps back and Carly steps closer. “Jack, you’re distracted.”

“I’m trying to focus before a gig, Carly,” Jack replies. 

Carly sighs, reaching up at fastening the clasp on his woven rope choker. “You’re more distracted than that.” 

“Just… nothing…”

“New Year blues?” she says.

“Something like that,” Jack says.

“Cheer up, Jackie,” Kiryuu laughs. Jack glances over to Kiryuu. Mikage is putting his hair up into an intricate braided style full of decoration. “New year, new start, new everything. We should do something after the show too.” 

“I wanna see the fireworks,” Crow laughs. “And eat _everything_.”

“Together,” Yuusei says with a smile. 

“We’ve gotta get through the performance first,” Jack says. 

“You’re way too tense about this,” Carly says quietly. She sighs and slides over a box with a bow on. “I got you a gift. For good luck.”

Jack frowns and takes the box slowly. Inside is a hair decoration. A couple of beautiful purple and white flowers on golden rays. He lifts it from the box and Carly is beaming. He smiles back and nods. 

“Thank you.”

Carly’s grin widens and Jack holds it out to her. Without a word, she takes it and steps forward to gently comb her fingers through his hair. She tucks his hair back behind his ear and clips the decoration in place with an approving hum.

“New year, ok?” Carly says with a nod. “New everything.”

“New everything,” Jack agrees. “Right, Kiryuu?”

Kiryuu hums and tilts his head. “Mmm, right.”

“Kiryuu,” Carly scolds. “Misty wouldn’t approve of such half hearted resolve. Neither would Rudger. What happened to all that enthusiasm a moment ago?”

“Stop bringing him up!” Kiryuu snaps. Carly frowns before turning away with a huff. “Like I care what he’d think.”

“Ok!” Crow says, getting between them. “Let’s not get carried away, ok? We’ve got a job to do. We can deal with those issues later.”

They nod and Carly smiles, squeezing Jack’s hands gently. “Don't be nervous. You’re gonna be great. I believe in you guys. And whatever’s making you wobble and doubt yourself, I’m going to be right here with you, ok?”

“Thanks, Carly,” Jack says quietly. There’s a knock and a call for them to head to stage. Crow and Yuusei head out and Kiryuu glances back before following Mikage. Jack sighs and squeezes Carly’s hands gently. “Really, Carly. Thank you.”

“You know I’m here for you,” Carly replies, nodding quickly. “Always. I’m your number one fan, after all. Now go out there and show everyone that you guys are heading for the top together. Show everyone who the King really is!”

“Right.”

He joins the others in the wings and Crow grins over at him knowingly as the MC pumps up the crowd after the last band. Jack smirks back, watching the petals floating across the stage into the audience. It’s the perfect new start.

“New start, new us,” Yuusei says with a firm nod. “Just like you said, right, Kiryuu?”

“Hmm?” Kiryuu tilts his head. “What’s that?”

Kiryuu has obviously picked up on the hints that this might actually be more about him avoiding talking than general resolutions and hopes for the future.

“Enough of that,” Crow says. “We’re talking. Tonight. New year, new us.”

And if it wasn’t obvious before, it is now.

“You guys know saying that doesn’t make it happen, right?” he says. Jack scowls and smacks the back of his head. “Ow.”

“Get on board with it, idiot,” Jack says. “They’re not going to stop until you do. New year, new us. Got it?”

Kiryuu sighs and shakes his head in defeat. “Fine. New year, new us.”

“Let’s go,” Yuusei says. 

He strides out onto stage to rapturous applause. He smiles and waves slightly. New year, new them, and they’re already starting off with a shake up. Yuusei coming out first in Jack’s place. And Kiryuu was right about the drums. The two level stage has the drums front and center. Yuusei heads up to the second level to a mic as the lights flash.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Yuusei calls, holding out his hands.

Crow bounces out, playing a steady back and forth chord as he slides across the stage to his spot on the far side. The single piece is surprisingly tense as build up and the audience is hushed. 

“Hope you finished your lyrics, Jack,” Kiryuu says before stepping out. 

Kiryuu distracts the crowd with a few low, resonating notes to announce his arrival as Jack takes his seat. The low rolling drums that had always been his favoured intro to the song ever since he’d first imagined it flow easily with Kiryuu’s simple bass for a few long moments of surprisingly tense build up. 

Then a pause. 

As always, it hangs. 

Jack can hear the grin in Yuusei’s voice.

“This year, satisfaction is guaranteed!”

The crowd roars and they’re off. The chaos is a little more restrained this time compared to Kiryuu’s often insanely bounce music but the energy is no less intense. Everything Jack does is intense and powerful, after all.

And then the others drop out leaving Jack to take the plunge.

_“This is your only chance to take, can you really keep standing before me?”_

There’s a reason Jack rarely sings while playing the drums. It’s not all that much harder than any playing and singing, but there’s quite a bit more movement involved and Jack is used to throwing his weight into his drumming. And Jack’s really not that much of a singer.

Still, it’s satisfying enough to see the fangirls swooning in the front of the crowd. 

_ “It’s the end! I’ll overthrow them, I’ll take it by force now, you see in this world, there are only two types of people - it’s me and all the rest.” _

Him and all the rest? Hard to believe there was ever a time when he hadn’t believed in them at all.

_“No matter what you say, it’s unimportant, that’s what makes my heart dance.”_

It’s a lot of fun to have Kiryuu and Crow playing to his rhythm as well. There’s a slam above and Jack glances back for a second to see Yuusei with his foot up on the railings, leaning into the music with a ferocity in his eyes Jack hasn’t seen before. 

Because of his song…?

_“I look out below. Yes, I broke that, your heart. That’s alright. Yes, I’m watching you, I laugh at you. It’s unreal, that’s alright.”_

Did he really laugh at them when they struggled? Had he really been so secure in his superiority he’d been so amused by people’s losses? That might be a persona he put out in public, the strong and powerful, domineering king who looked down on everyone beneath him. A persona that the public adored, but now he’s singing it, it just rings hollow. Crow’s right. He really has moved on.

“Caress them with your merciful eyes. That’s true glory, only given to the winner, and I’m the one! They’ll cry now, they’ll beg for their lives now, but in this universe, there really are just two types of people - those who own and who don’t.”

It had only been when he started writing it properly for this festival Jack realised how angry he really was when he first wrote it. And how angry Kiryuu must have been when helping him. It’s so full of anger. So full of the thoughts of people pushed down repaying the attitude they’d been treated with.

Kiryuu’s bass is far more noticeable in the quiet bridge to Crow’s guitar solo. The quiet, softer play let's Kiryuu’s low resonating notes carry as Crow strides across the stage and climbs up onto a platform at the front. And then Crow launches into his solo. It’s the first time Jack has heard it in full. It’s very different. He’s never heard Crow play such an intricate piece. Kiryuu has really had them pulling out all the stops for this one. It just makes Jack all the more sure he made the right choice with these idiots. He’s not that person anymore. Neither is Kiryuu.

_“I’ll overthrow them, I’ll take it by force now, you see in this world, there are only two types of people - it’s us and all the rest. We’ll repaint it, all of it, this spoiled rotten world. No matter what you say, it’s unimportant, my ambition has changed.”_

By the time they get off stage Jack is exhausted. This outfit might be gorgeous - and barely there above the waist - but it’s not cool. Only, before he can get too much of his water and head to the dressing room to cool off, he’s tackled from behind.

“That was awesome, Jack!” Crow laughs.

Jack glances back at him, and Crow is grinning up at him like an idiot, as Kiryuu and Yuusei walk past. After a moment, Jack sighs and leans back against Crow.

“You’re an idiot,” he mutters. “Of course I was awesome.”

“You’re heavy,” Crow groans, shoving him off.

“You’re the one who grabbed me,” Jack replies. 

“Let’s get changed and go get everything to eat then!”

They wander through the festival together in far simpler traditional outfits. Stage costumes are all well and good but they’re not exactly practical to wander around in. Although Kiryuu leaves his decorative hairstyle up and Jack doesn’t bother taking his decoration from his hair either. It was a gift, after all. It’d be rude not to.

Crow seems determined to make good on his threats to eat everything. And to make them eat everything too. Kiryuu grabs Jack’s hand and drags him off to an archery range and Jack regrets telling Kiryuu he was part of the archery club at school. Turns out it’s not Kiryuu’s first time either if his aim is anything to go by. 

“You boys aren’t causing trouble, are you?” 

They turn a little and Misty is there, smiling back at them. Her serenity is always oddly intimidating. She’s very much a proper lady in every way, isn’t she? It’s no surprise when she picks up her own bow and arrow and can easily hit the bullseye with an elegant flick of her hair. Jack can always see how much of an impact on Misty had on Kiryuu. Why couldn't she get him to talk about his issues? That would solve all their problems.  


“Hey, we’ve really gotta talk, right?” Crow says quietly.

They’re sitting on a set of steps leading up to a shrine, just enough out of the way that they won’t be bothered as they eat and watch the fireworks lighting up the sky. Kiryuu shifts uncomfortably but Yuusei catches his wrist before he can start thinking of leaving.

“You killed someone,” he says.

“Yeah,” Kiryuu says.

“Kiryuu,” Jack grumbles. “That was your hint to get on with explaining to us.”

Kiryuu sighs and leans back on his elbows. “Fine.”

“And?” Yuusei says.

“Fine, fine,” he says, getting up to his feet with a grin. Why is he grinning over something like this? “I’ll tell you everything. On one condition.”

“Ok, what?” Crow says.

“I’ll tell you everything, once we have our revenge on Crash Town!”

“Huh?!”

Kiryuu’s grin widens. “I’ll tell you everything, once we’ve had our rematch battle of the bands against Crash Town and kicked their asses. Got it?”

The three of them glance between each other before Yuusei sighs and nods. Not that Jack has any problem finally getting back at Crash Town. They totally deserve to be taken down a peg. And now their music is better than ever, they absolutely have a chance of beating them. 

“Let’s do it!” Crow says, getting up and meeting Kiryuu’s gaze. “And then you absolutely have to tell us everything when we win.”

“Deal,” Kiryuu says. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as always you can tell by the chapter title and all the hints in the chapter, today's song is [Field Heart by Dokofin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELmxeL9xbVo) specifically Sojun and it's another of my absolute favourites (although, to be honest, all the Dokofin character songs went harder than they had any right too). If you're ever curious the sheer amount of energy these idiots are supposed to have on stage, [this is Dokofin who's the major inspiration here in the actual show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp4s8xQ31eg) (why do they look like that? Because SB69 is a Sanrino property and they have a look and we will get to that song and use the album 3way split vocals rather than the single vocals of the anime) and [this is what I actually have on when I'm trying to imagine these sort of energetic scenes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPlgwo0bfQk). The illustration is [found here on tumblr](https://tinycharm-art.tumblr.com/post/639778904748507136/%EF%BE%9F-first-pic-of-the-new-year-and-its-a-late) and is a redraw of the Please Take Care of Us in the New Year! Sojun UR.


End file.
